Darktalia
by invatercat
Summary: Ever been in a coma?Ever had demons try dragging you to hell? Hong Kong knows just what it feels like, and unfortunately, so will Liechtenstein.NO parings, NO OCs, Contains Hetalia, Nyotalia, and Nekotalia
1. Chapter 1

_Ni Hao,_

_My name is Hong Kong, and I've been in a coma for over 5 years. _

_The day I fell unconscious is a day I'll never forget. It happened on a normal Monday night, when me , Teacher, Meimei and everyone else were having dinner together..._

"Hong Kong! Time for dinner! And don't forget to leave your fire crackers outside, aru. No one wants to see them blowing up inside the house!" China called from the porch of his house.

Hong Kong looked up at China and nodded. China smiled and walked back into the bamboo covered house. The wind on that afternoon was refreshing. It blew threw Hong Kong's short, dark brown hair. Birds flew to their nest in a near by tree and the sun was on it's last legs. Hong Kong took in a long sigh, and stood up of the soft, green grass. The smell of dinner was finally reaching him.

_Tonight we are having...Dumplings and Char siu?_ Hong Kong thought.

"Hong Kong! We're all waiting for you, aru yo!" China called from the front door.

"Oh yea, sorry." Hong Kong said, and started walking towards the front door.

_That night, I had done something horrible. I left the fire crackers outside. Yes, that's what Teacher told me to do, but that's not what he meant. He always means on the porch, and I knew that, only I forgot in the brief moment of peace. The fire crackers fell out of my pocket and next to one of the many flammable trees..._

"There you are! We were kinda worried." Taiwan greeted as Hong Kong walked into the dining room.

"You shouldn't have been. I was only out there for a few minuets." Hong Kong said and sat down in his seat, which was between South Korea and China.

At the table sat China, Hong Kong, Korea, Taiwan, Japan, Vietnam, Thailand, and Tibet. It was a rare chance to get Vietnam to come, her being busy and all. Tibet normally didn't show up so that was nice too. They had a feast of many different Asian foods on the table, and after words were exchanged, they all dug in.

"Mmmm! Your cooking tastes so good, Teacher!" Taiwan said, taking a bite of some of the noodles and dumplings.

"Thank you, Meimei." China smiled.

"I agree with Mei! Your food is best, Aniki!" Korea laughed.

"Hai, very good." Japan said.

"Thank you very much." China proudly said.

"Oh, hey! Have you all heard about the storm that is coming this way and will be here tonight?" Vietnam asked, slurping noodles into her mouth.

"No, I haven't. Is there really going to be one?" China looked up from his food.

"Yea, I heard it on the news this morning." Vietnam said.

There was a bang sound from outside, and light flashed from the windows. It took only a nano second for it to appear and disappear.

"And you were right, aru." China said.

Vietnam nodded her head and the table fell silent. Everyone was eating their food. Well, other then Hong Kong. Hong Kong slipped his hands into his pockets, to realize he dropped his fire crackers. He began to sweat when he realized they must have fell out by one of the flammable trees. He had to go get them now before something bad happens and he gets yelled at by Teacher.

"T-teacher. May I be excused from the table." Hong Kong asked.

"Why? You haven't eaten a thing. Are you okay?" China asked, looking worried.

"Uhhhh yeah. I'm fine. I just left something outside." Hong Kong said, trying to avoid China's gaze.

"Hurry up, aru. There is already lighting outside." China said, turning back to his food.

"Thank you." Hong Kong said.

Hong Kong sat up and ran out the room. He stepped onto the porch to find it already started raining. He ran over to the tree and found the fire crackers. He picked them up only to find they were stuck the the tree.

_Shit, not good. _Hong Kong felt horrible.

He pulled and tugged on the string, holding all the fire crackers together, but it still wouldn't move. The rain came down harder and lightning stroke near by. Hong Kong began to panic, but still had his emotionless face.

Then it all happened.

China walked out onto the porch to see why Hong Kong was talking so long. He saw Hong Kong struggling to pick something up and was about to run over to help when a huge flash of light blinded him. The lightning's force threw China against the porch wall, also hitting his side on a chair. China heard the sound of crackling, then sizzling, then a bang. The yell of his brother was mixed somewhere in there as well.

"Hong Kong?" China stood up and looked around to see fire. Fire all over the lawn and even on a tree.

The same tree Hong Kong was struggling to pick something up by.

"Hong Kong!" China ran out into the rain to see his brother lying in the wet grass, motionless.

"Teacher? Whats going on?" Taiwan walked out of the front door to see China struggling to pick Hong Kong up.

"TEACHER!" Taiwan screamed and ran over to help. This also got everyone's attention.

"Someone call 911~!" China yelled to the others, while he and Meimei dragged Hong Kong inside.

…

"Mr. Wang?" The doctor called.

China stood up from the cheat, plastic chair he sat in and walked over to the doctor who called him.

"Yes? How is my little brother?" He asked.

"Were afraid he won't be waking up anytime soon. He is in a coma, sir."

Tears formed in China's eyes. China walked into the hospital bed room and stood beside his younger brother, Hong Kong. Hong Kong was unconscious in that very bed. His hair was messy and bruises covered his face.

"Yào xiǎoxīn, xiōngdì. Bùyào ràng wǒmen qǐng." China whispered to his brother.

…..

Yào xiǎoxīn, xiōngdì. Bùyào ràng wǒmen qǐng.= be careful, brother. Don't leave us please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thank you for reading and please comment if you can! Sorry for taking to long! Brother showed me a game and i really like it and all... **

Liechtenstein woke up with the sun in her face. She sat up and looked around lazily. Her hair was messy and her night gown was ruffled up. She let out a huge yawn and got out of her bed. She opened her dresser and found an outfit. She took a shower, got dressed, and went down stairs to find Switzerland.

Switzerland was downstairs making breakfast. The smell of toast and cheese and other breakfast foods filled the house. Switzerland was about to go check on Liechtenstein but saw she was already sitting at the table, smiling.

"Good morning, brother." Liechtenstein greeted when she saw her brother.

"G-good morning to you too. " Switzerland replied.

Switzerland walked into the kitchen, put the finished food on the plates, and brang them out to the dining room. He sat a plate in front of Liechtenstein, then put the other plate in front of his chair and sat down. The room was filled with quietness as the two began to eat. Liechtenstein broke the silence.

"Thank you, brother." Liechtenstein smiled as she wiped her mouth with her napkin, "It was a very good breakfast."

"You're welcome." Switzerland said and turned back to his food.

After another long silence, Liechtenstein spoke.

"Today, I would like to have another picnic with you. Is that okay?" She said with a sweet smile.

"Uh…Yeah, sure. That sounds nice. But first I need to finish up on some paper work. " Switzerland sighed.

"Oh…" Liechtenstein felt down.

She stood up from her chair and picked up her plate. She took it to the sink and washed the remaining food off. After she placed the plate, fork, and knife into the dishwasher, she walked back to the dining room. She stopped by Switzerland and tapped on his shoulder.

"Yes, what is it?" Switzerland turned to his sister, wiping his mouth off.

"May I take a walk outside? It's such a lovely day, today." Liechtenstein asked, looking out the nearby window. There were blue birds and sunshine and a nice breeze.

"….Yes. But be careful." Switzerland said, getting up from his chair to put his food away.

"Thank you brother!" Liechtenstein smiled and walked off towards the door.

"Don't forget about your training if you run into anything/anyone!" Switzerland called from the kitchen.

"Don't worry, brother. I'll be fine." Liechtenstein said sweetly back and headed off outside.

It was a bright day. Birds were singing, the wind was blowing and flowers were everywhere. The trees were slightly swaying back and forth, and you could see the nearby pony's rippled water. Liechtenstein to a second to breathe in and take in all of outdoor's beauty. The she headed off past the pond. The pond had stream leading to a lake, which was where Liechtenstein wanted to be.

The small hill in front of the lake was where she and Switzerland normally had their picnic. The grass was the softest there and very little bugs lived there. Liechtenstein walked to that very hill and sat down. Sighing and staring into the big, beautiful lake.

Liechtenstein heard a few paw steps and turned to see a brown, furry cat. She remembered Switzerland telling her to leave them alone, but it was just so cute! She lied down on her belly and pet the cat. The cat sat down beside her and purred. It became so relaxing that she slid into sleep. Her eyes closing and soon, snores.

…

"Liechtenstein is taking forever to get back…." Switzerland growled to himself.

Switzerland stood up from his desk and looked out the near by open window. There was a slight breeze, and no sign of Liechtenstein. How long has it been since she went outside? And hour or two? Switzerland sighed and walked out the room, past a few more, then outside. He began to look for his sister. He became more worried by the second.

"Liechtenstein!" He called, searching the long grass and tall trees by the house. The other side of the house from the lake.

"Liechtenstein, where are you?" He said, not expecting anyone to hear.

He heard grass crunching and silent humming. He turned to see Liechtenstein. She looked like she just woke up from bed with messy hair . Not only that but a few paw prints were on the edge of her dress. Liechtenstein saw her brother's gaze and hit the dust away with her hands. The paw prints gone.

"Where were you?" He asked with a serious tone.

"I-i was watching the lake and saw a kitty and I petted it and we fell asleep together. Then I heard you calling for me and woke up to find you!" Liechtenstein wasn't going to lie to her brother. She wasn't going to lie about this to anyone really. She never thought about lying that much.

"You slept with a cat outside! Not only could it have hurt you but you could have been kidnapped!" Switzerland said, trying not to yell.

"I'm sorry, brother," Liechtenstein said, sadly. "I won't do it again."

"Good." Switzerland said, and they both walked back to the house.

"H-hey...can we still have the picnic?" Liechtenstein asked, looking up at her brother.

"Y-yea...i guess so." Switzerland said.

…...

Liechtenstein walked into the nearby store with $10 in her hand. She was sent by Switzerland to get milk for their picnic. They hand only few drops left, and even thought Switzerland was determined to use them, that wasn't enough for the both of them.

"Hmm...Milk...milk...milk." Liechtenstein said to herself as she walked around the store.

She then ran into someone while not paying attention. She fell to the floor after realizing what happened, jumped straight back up to apologize.

"Oh, I see we've met again, Liechtenstein. But where is Switzerland?" Austria's voice could be heard thought Liechtenstein's ears.

"O-oh! Sorry Mr. Austria. Switzerland sent me here to get some milk." Liechtenstein said in surprise.

"Hmm...Can't see why he couldn't come himself, but anyway, would you like some help?" Austria kindly said.

"Sure...thank you ." Liechtenstein smiled.

Austria gladly showed Liechtenstein to the Milk area and helped her carry the heavy gallon to the check out. Austria then said goodbye, and so did Liechtenstein. She smiled and waved goodbye to Austria and headed out of the store with her bag.

"Now a short walk home and then to have a nice picnic with brother." She said to herself, crossing the road.

"HEY, LITTLE GIRL! WATCH OUT!"

there was a yell, then the sound of horses and their owner telling them to stop. The bone crushing, then darkness.

Darkness that took over Liechtenstein.

"HEY! THIS LITTLE GIRL NEEDS HELP!"

"DOES ANYONE KNOW HER!"

"CALL 911!"

"Liechtenstein!" Austria dropped his stuff and ran past the crowd of people to see his friend.

He stopped in shock. The little girl was covered with hooves marks and blood. Broken bones? Probably. He got out his phone and called Switzerland.

…..

"? Your little sister is...in a coma. Maybe for a few years. No one knows."


	3. Chapter 3

_'"Teacher? Will Hong Kong be alright?" Taiwan asked her older brother, China. _

"_HES IN A COMA, ARU! WHAT DO YOU THINK!" China snapped at his sister. _

_Taiwan stepped back in shock. She began to tremble as she realized how hard this was for China. Almost losing a sibling was hard, yes, but...China was taking to an all new level. The emotion on his face and the signals in his eyes were telling Taiwan there was more to it, yet Taiwan had no idea what that meant. She just let the silence fill the cold, white, hospital room. _

_Taiwan could hear the panting from her brother, and soon, the tears rolling off his cheeks onto the lifeless floor. She wanted to say something. Anything to make him feel better, but no words came out. She felt guilty all of a sudden. She thought about not seeing Hong Kong for a long time, and that's just enough to make her cry. She began to fall forwards because of less concentration on her feet and bumped into China. China looked up to see her crying as well. She buried her head into his chest. _

"_W-why...are you crying...aru?" He asked, looking down at her. Or what he was able to see, which was her hair. _

"_I was thinking what it would be like without Hong Kong. It isn't the same!" Taiwan cried. _

_China sighed and hugged Taiwan, hoping to make his sister feel better. It seemed to work for a while. Her tears stopped. _

_[1]" Don't worry Mèimei, He is a country after all...they can't seem to die, can they aru?" China whispered. '_

…...

Liechtenstein's breathing started again, and her eyes opened almost immediately. She jumped up, taking a moment to collect her senses. When all came into view, smells filled her nose, and sounds could be heard, Liechtenstein paid more attention to where she was.

She saw fog, dark ghostly trees and bushes, and stone. Stone of a grave. Not just one, but lots.

She took a closer look to find herself in a grave yard. It had at least 30 graves. She walked around, shivering in fright and in cold. She then realized there were names on them.

"Lovina Vargas"

"Felicana Vargas"

"Im Young Soo"

"Alice Kirkland"

"Arthur Kirkland"

"Francis Bonnefoy"

Liechtenstein knew none of these people, yet for some reason their names sparked something. They seemed familiar. She read each one of their names, of each buried grave. Then she found the last two. They were not buried, no body and dirt all around it. What was it's name? Liechtenstein took a closer look and fell in shock.

"Hong Kong"

She took a few minutes to get her self together to look at the other one. It had her own name on it. She thought about it, becoming more scared. What was going on? Then it hit her.

_Were both in a coma. _

She looked at both graves. She didn't look dead herself, actually pretty alive if she should say so herself. She thought about it for a while, but nothing popped into her head. She sighed and started to look around more. The grave yard was actually pretty small and surrounded by a short stone fence. There were a few trees in the grave yard and black roses here and there.

Liechtenstein began to head for a opening in the gate-fence. It was made out of metal and looked like it had a dragon on it. The dragon's eyes were made of red stone and it also looked like it was breathing fire. Liechtenstein pushed the door open and walked onward to find herself on a dirt road heading into a forest. It looked really creepy in there.

"I wish big brother was here with me.." Liechtenstein shivered. Then she suddenly heard the bushed move.

"Brother?" She asked, stepping back.

Suddenly something jumped out the bushes, landed on Liechtenstein and pinned her down. It was a big black cat with an orange, yellow, and black bow. It's eyes were red and it's pupils looked like swirly lines. Blood spilled out it's eyes. Devil horns on it's head, and small bat wings floating right above it's shoulder. It growled.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my woods!" It growled and poor Liechtenstein.

"I-I'm Liechtenstein...S-sorry for trespassing!" She cried, being really scared. The cat's voice sounded like Uncle Germany's , but the cat was way more aggressive.

"Well then, Liechtenstein. Why are you here?" The cat growled, showing Liechtenstein his sharp teeth.

"I-I woke up in the grave yard over there, a-and I wanted to look around! I really don't know were I am!" She said, shivering more.

_[2]_"Hmm...Your that new little thing with a coma. We've called you kleines Mädchen." The cat said, getting off of Liechtenstein.

"L-little girl?" Liechtenstein knew German, of course, so knew what it meant.

"Well, there are other things they have called you, but kleines Mädchen seems to be the least hurtful." The cat said.

"W-who are...they?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Haha. No one you need to know." The cat purred.

"What is your name?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Germouser. Look, i'm in a hurry, so I won't kill you. But If I see you again, your dead!" The cat, or Germouser , said then retreated back into the trees.

"K-kill me?" Liechtenstein said in shock.

_'What does Germouser mean by Kill me? What is this world? Why do 'they' know who I am! '_

_..._

_[1] Mèimei = Little sister_

_[2] kleines Mädchen = Little girl_


	4. Chapter 4

Darktalia Chapter 4

Liechtenstein walked down the dirt road of the so called "Germouser's forest". She felt as though Germouser was lying about it just to scare her but had no proof. She also thinks this is all a dream. A bad one, and that she will awake sooner or later because none of this made since.

The moon soon shined high above the trees. Liechtenstein grew tired of walking yet forced herself onward. The trees began to end and in the distance, a western style town could be seen. Liechtenstein walked faster, and soon ran, to get to the town.

Then she ran out of the forest and stopped at the edge of the trees. Most no trees were beyond this point, and the grass was covered in sand. Patches of grass here and there had strange flowers on them. Many, a black rose. Liechtenstein walked into the town slowly, taking in all the sights. All the buildings were made of wood and had many scratches and holes in them. This would be a perfect home for spiders and other bugs.

The wind blew across the sandy grass and the moon showed its shine across the small town. An owl who'd in the distance and all was quiet. The coldness struck Liechtenstein like a freezer being turned on. Liechtenstein held onto herself as she shivered. She walked up to one of the buildings and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Liechtenstein continued to try to find a place to stay for a while, yet the whole place seemed to be locked. Suddenly, out the corner of Liechtenstein's eyes, she saw a building with the door wide open. She ran over to the building, and yes, it was wide open. She walked inside yet didn't bother to close the door. The smell of fresh candy and sweets hit her nose, and almost shocked her.

Liechtenstein took a better look around to see this must be a candy store. Candy covered and wrappers and in glass boxes. She felt so hungry, but none of this was hers. It wouldn't be right to steal. She looked around more, but the only thing other then candy seemed to be barrels, tables, and an old fridge.

_SLAM!_

Liechtenstein quickly turned around to see the door slammed shut, and a man standing there. He had short black-violet hair, or well, the shine made his hair look somewhat purple. A long curl that flew above his head and had a little face of its own. The man's clothes were white and blue, some red stains and tares here and there. A bow on the blue shirt, and long white sleeves. Also, the man's eyes were just like Germouser's. A pupil with squiggly lines and blood pouring out his eyes. The man had devil wings , horns, and just looked like a demon in all.

Liechtenstein whimpered in fright and backed away from the man. She backed up against a barrel and fell on top of it. The man laughed and walked up to her.

"What is a beauty like you doing in a waste land like this?" The man had a strong Korean accent, which made Liechtenstein realize this WAS South Korea. She had only seen him at meetings once or twice, but knew what he looked like.

"K-Korea?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong man. I'm Im Young Soo. And I'm a demon." He said, touching Liechtenstein's hair with his hand.

"P-please get away from me…" Liechtenstein moved her head away from Im Young Soo.

"But whyyyyyy?" The man wined like a 3 year old. This hast to be Korea.

"I…I don't feel right…please stop…" Liechtenstein said, looking away.

"Awww, so you don't like me? Am I a bad friend? Am I being rude?" Young Soo asked, standing up.

"W-what?" Liechtenstein looked up at the man, confused. She's only just met him.

"I don't see why you don't like me, I mean…Friendly-ness originated from where I come from!" Im Young Soo laughed like a crazy person, flying into the air with his demon wings and picking a nearby barrel up. He swung it at Liechtenstein and she flinched in fear. A flash of red ran into the room, and in front of Young Soo.

"IM YOUNG SOO!" an angry voice hollered.

Liechtenstein looked to see she was not hit by the barrel, but a man in front of her was holding it in his hand. The man had short black-brown hair, a Chinese, red and yellow, outfit on, and brown eyes. His hair was somewhat messy, but not as much as England's, and his eye brows were a little bit big, but again, not as much as England's. Last, there were normal eyes, and no wings or horns.

"H-Hong Kong?" Liechtenstein shook.

"Yes…?" Hong Kong looked at Liechtenstein, no expression whats so ever.

[1] "Guten Tag" Liechtenstein greeted

[2] "Ni hao" Hong Kong said back in his native tongue.

….

[1] Guten Tag = Hello

[2] Ni Hao = Hello


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Hong Kong?" Liechtenstein walked up to the Asian man.

"Yes?" Hong Kong asked.

First off, After HK and Liechtenstein met and I'm Young Soo calmed down, Hong Kong took Liechtenstein to his house, which was an older house in the far back of the town. It had two bed rooms, an attic, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. The building was very dusty in all, and had an Old western, old Asian theme to it.

"Can you tell me more about this world?" Liechtenstein asked politely

"Oh yea…..I should, shouldn't I?" Hong Kong sighed.

Hong Kong pulled Liechtenstein over to the kitchen table and they both sat down in two chairs next to each other. The chairs were made of dark wood, and looked like they could give you splinters.

"First off, you need to know the difference between Demons and Dolls. Demons look like devils and will kill you, while Dolls look like stitched up zombie doll things and will try to help you…" Hong Kong said.

_Maybe…Germouser was a Demon…. _Liechtenstein wondered

"But why are they trying to kill us?" Liechtenstein tilted her head to the right.

"Sadly, I still don't know. My best guess is because were humans and aren't fully dead."

"I think…..I think I ran into a demon not long ago…" Liechtenstein said softly.

"Duck" Hong Kong interrupted out of nowhere.

"What?" Lichtenstein looked up at him, confused.

"DUCK!" Hong Kong yelled at her, pushing her under the table. He jumped under the table as well.

A hammer flew into the wall, right where Hong Kong's head would have been if he didn't move. Liechtenstein stared at the hammer, shivering in shock. The hammer was big, thick, and made of concrete. It left a hole and many cracks in the wall it was stuck in.

"SHIT! WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU, DA ZE!" Young Soo yelled from the other side of the room.

"You should give up already. You've been trying for 5 years!" Hong Kong hissed at Young Soo, and then turned back to Liechtenstein.

"So, Mr. Im Young Soo is a demon?" Liechtenstein shivered.

"Yes, but he fails horribly at his job. I'd also say he may be bipolar. One minute he acts like my friend, or in more detail, a doll, then the next he tries to strangle me to death…." Hong Kong glared at Young Soo from under the table.

_Maybe he's both Doll and Demon… _Liechtenstein wondered

"I DO NOT FAIL!" Young Soo yelled back in frustration.

"The ONLY thing you've manage to destroy is THIS HOUSE!" Hong Kong yelled back.

Liechtenstein couldn't help but laugh a little inside. Im Young Soo trying to do something bad, but always failing. Aren't those the kind of villains everyone loves?

"Anyway, knowing you lived with Switzerland; you should know a thing or two about guns, right?" Hong Kong asked, turning back to Liechtenstein.

"Y-yes, but I only had a few lessons. I've never shot one actually." Liechtenstein answered his question.

"Well then, tomorrow I'll give you a lesson…" Hong Kong sighed, finally standing up.

Hong Kong held out his hand to help Liechtenstein up, and Liechtenstein gladly took his offer. They both looked over at the hammer, until Liechtenstein headed off into the other room. She walked into the bathroom, closed the door, and looked into the mirror. She thought about everything Hong Kong had said…

_Will…will I haft to use a gun? Why are demons trying to kill us….Where is bother when you need him? _Liechtenstein cried inside.

_Tap_

Liechtenstein felt a tap on her shoulder and quickly turned to see Im Young Soo.

"안녕, uh….sorry about earlier. Anyway, I never got your name." Im Young Soo said, forgiveness in his eyes.

"I-it's okay. My name is Liechtenstein." Liechtenstein bowed.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you….another human from the place Hong Kong is from? Did you know him before he died? " Young Soo asked.

"Died?" Liechtenstein looked shocked at his choice of words.

"He'll be dead soon anyway, so what's the big difference? So! Did you?" Young Soo asked, jumping up a little.

"Y-yes, but…we only saw each other at world meetings." Liechtenstein pushed what Young Soo said away and answered his question.

"World meetings? Is that went every human in your world get together and meet?" Young Soo tilted his head.

"N-no…that would be too difficult and end to no good."

"Soo…."

"M-me and Hong Kong are personifications of countries and…act out each country's duties. I heard Mr. Japan say once that it was like Role-playing." Liechtenstein said.

"Countries? I've never heard of such strange things." Young Soo pointed out the word.

"C-countries are like territories among earth. W-which is what our world is called. A group of people rule of each territory and it's been this way since….forever."

"How long?"

"Well, Mr. China, Hong Kong's teacher, is over 5000 years now. " Liechtenstein said quietly, knowing it was rude to say.

"Don't be rude to teacher, Liechtenstein!" Young Soo and Liechtenstein heard Hong Kong yell from the other room.

"Entschuldigung!" Liechtenstein cried.

"Hey…that's the language of Germouser and his clan!" Young Soo hissed.

"W-what? I'm just speaking German. It's the language my country speaks." Liechtenstein looked at Young Soo with worry.

"Well Germouser speaks this as well. He is the only one from his clan that speaks to outsiders in his native tongue." Young Soo said.

"Clan?"

"Demons come in all shapes. Mostly humans, but there is also Cats. Cats live together in abandon houses called clans. They often battle each other's clans for fun. Germouser's clan is the strongest of all and one day he go so tired of rumors spreading around the clans, that he ordered his hole clan to speak in the new language." Young Soo said in a horror like voice, "This proves he is lethal and if you don't know that, you, Ms. Liechtenstein, are NOT ready for this world!" Young Soo growled.

…

안녕 = Hi

Entschuldigung = Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: this is getting more and more warriorcat like. I must miss trying to write warrior fanfictions. **

"_NO! Let my brother live! Kill me instead!" _

"_Amerineko! What are you doing!" Nekoda hissed/cried at his older brother. _

_The forest of the HeroClan was burning to the ground. Germouser and his clan watched as the clan leader, Amerineko ,hiss and wail at Germouser. Germouser purred in amusement. On the other side of Amerineko was his little brother, Nekoda. Nekoda was badly injured, just like Amerineko, but was more the the brink of death. _

"_I'm being a clan leader! The hero! And i'm saving your butt!" Amerineko hissed at his brother, ears down as if Nekoda was a threat. Nekoda stared up at his brother in defeat. _

"_Is this what you want? You have the chance right now to leave and you spend it yelling at me to let your stupid mousebrain brother live?" Germouser laughed. Amerineko didn't stop glaring at him. _

_Amerineko let out a growl proving he was serious. Germouser looked at Amerineko in amazement. Then smiled, narrowing his eyes._

"_Fine then," Germouser turned his head to his clan, " Kill Amerineko." _

"_NO!" Nekoda let out a screech as he watched Gemouser's clan tear Amerineko into peaces. _

_Nekoda felt a cat pull on his scruff. He turned to see Germouser pulling Him away from the fighting. Nekoda growled and tried to attack Germouser, but was too weak to do so. Germouser let another purr of laughter out his mouth. Germouser dropped Nekoda once they were right by the bushes. _

"_Why!" Nekoda growled. Tears threatening to spill out his eyes. _

"_Why? Why what?" Germouser lifted his head._

"_Why...why did you haft to kill him." Nekoda hissed_

"_He said I could. Don't you remember his words? 'Let my brother live' he said. 'Kill me instead' he said" Germouser copied Amerineko's words in a high pitched voice. _

"_Why did you attack us! There was no reason to!" Nekoda screeched, tears falling. _

"_Idiot. Did you even think about it! The war against Dolls and Demons is becoming more active! HeroClan was filled with stupid Dolls. Worthless and weak! You were all just in the way." Germouser growled, the fire reflecting in his demon eyes. _

"_You killed the kittens and mothers as well. Amerineko's mate was the first found dead! He wanted his revenge on you! You just made it impossible to receive." Nekoda stood up , using all his strength._

"_Amerineko's mate did put up a fight, but Amerineko failed at his revenge. He died and that's that. Your clan is in ashes and you will serve as my servant!" Germouser used his demon wings to jumped onto Nekoda, crushing Nekoda under his paws. _

"_Your family is gone, Nekoda. No one loves you now..."_

…

Nekoda shivered at the memory. It was 5 years later, and he was still working for Germouser. He looked around the attic he was in. See, Germouser had found out about a group of humans and a traitor demon. Germouser ordered Nekoda to burn their house down. It was never something Nekoda wanted to do, he was a doll after all, but Germouser had more power over him.

Nekoda found a crack in the floor he was able to squeeze through. He found himself on the very top of a bookshelf. He looked around the room to see a sleeping human with blond hair and a blue bow.

_'That must be the new human in our world'. _Nekoda thought. _'I'm so sorry.'_

Nekoda jumped off the bookshelf silently and walked out the room thought a slightly opened door. He was now in the living room, and looking around, saw a lighted lantern on top of a fireplace. Nekoda crawled over to the fireplace, jumped up onto it, and walked towards the lantern. It was carrying a small flame that could easily become a fully blazing fire.

_'Fire...fully blazing fire that could tare down my clan.._

_no wait, that already happened.' _

Nekoda shook his , not wanting to remember the past, and looked at the flame once more.

"Hey! Who are you da ze!" Nekoda heard an angry voice yell, and turned his head to see a demon.

"E-eh!" Nekoda almost fell in surprise.

"Your from Germouser's clan! Get out of here!" The demon yelled at Nekoda.

Nekoda saw the demon running toward him, so he jumped off the fireplace and ran away. The lantern rocked back and forth from Nekoda's tail hitting it. It then fell right onto the floor by The demon, setting the floor on fire. Nekoda looked back to see the fire growing.

"No no no no no no!" He said, the memories of his brother attacking his mind.

Nekoda ran into something. He looked up to see another human. The human had dark brown hair and looked really pissed. Nekoda got back up and ran towards a window, jumping out of it. He almost broke his leg when hitting the dusty, sandy ground, but continued on running into the nearby forest. He stopped by a bush an rested.

"I was so scared by the demon yelling at me I forgot about the order and wanted to get out of there, but I jumped and knocked the lantern down anyway!" Nekoda cried.

"I'm sorry for being a horrible cat." Nekoda cried, setting his head down onto his front paws.

….

"Liechtenstein wake up!" Im Young Soo yelled from the doorway.

"W-what?" Liechtenstein slowly awoke to the demon's yelling.

"Come on! The house is on fire!" Young Soo grabbed Liechtenstein from her bed and ran out the room.

The living room, hallway, and kitchen was nothing but flames. The light almost blinded Liechtenstein, but she was too scared of the fire and heat to open her eyes. Young Soo ran out the house with Liechtenstein and set her down a good distance away from it.

"W-wheres Hong Kong?" Liechtenstein asked, panicking.

"Don't worry. I'm over here." Hong Kong called, running out the house as well.

"Why is the house on fire! W-what happened?" Liechtenstein asked, standing up and brushing the sand off her dress.

" It was a cat from Germouser's clan." Im Young soo growled.

"That cat was a doll. Why would it set the house ablaze?" Hong Kong asked, growling.

" Why should I know!" Im Young Soo yelled.

"Now we need to look for a new home, don't we?" Liechtenstein asked.

"That's right..."


	7. Chapter 7

Liechtenstein gave out and sat on the dusty , dirt road. Her, Hong Kong , and Im Young Soo have been walking down the forest road for hours, and yet nothing seemed to give them hope. The Moon was getting tired it's self and was ready to say Goodbye. Liechtenstein looked as if she could pass out any minute. Im Young Soo looked somewhat fine, and Hong Kong just give a crap anymore. The wind blew stronger and the weather was still cold. The Stars were disappearing.

"Liechtenstein, are you okay?" Young Soo turned to the girl. Her head was hung low, and her eyes were about to close.

"…" Liechtenstein said nothing.

"Liech?" Young Soo stopped walking and turned to her.

"I'm sleepy." She said ever so softly.

"Would you like me to carry you on my back?" Young Soo asked.

"I…..i don't mind." Liechtenstein yawned.

Korea sat down and let Liechtenstein climb onto his back. She held on by wrapping her hands around his neck, of course not choking him. Young Soo stood back up, holding Liechtenstein up with his hands. Liechtenstein rested her head on Young Soo's head and quickly went to sleep. Her snoring was soft and filled the silence between Hong Kong and Young Soo.

"You know, because she's here, it'll be harder to survive this hell-hole." Hong Kong said.

"I know. More Demons will be attracted because of the news of her. They will all want to prove they can….can kill her." Young Soo said.

"Why havn't you tried to kill her yet? Are you becoming a softy?" Hong Kong yawned.

"NO!" Young Soo yelled, but did no wake Liechtenstein.

"Whatever…" Hong Kong turned back to the road ahead of him.

Silence took over again and the sun warmed the air, but not enough. Liechtenstein had woken up a good 2 hours later, and was able to walk on her own two feet. Suddenly, The trio could hear two voices fighting. They were female voices, and you could see their sources not too far ahead.

"Yaaaahhhh! Stop it!"

"Sorella! It hurts!"

Im Young Soo and the two humans walked faster to see two demons…er…dolls…Whatever they were, they were fighting because their hair was tangled together.

One had long, brown, wavy hair with a long curl pointing to the right. She had a female Italian army outfit with a tie. Her skin looked like a zombie ragdoll yet she also had demon wings and horns. One of her eyes was sewed shut and the other looked like a demon eye.

The other female had a different Italian army outfit, and both her eyes were demon like. Her hair was a bright red-brown and pulled up into a ponytail with a curl to the left.

"Uh….hello?" Liechtenstein said, walking up to the two.

"EEK!" the two screeched and stopped fighting. They turned to the three in shock.

"Its humans!" one cried.

"Were not here, were not here, were not here, dammit!" the other one tried to hide her face.

"H-hey wait…we aren't going to hurt you." Hong Kong walked up.

"Oh well! That's good!" the female with the ponytail jumped up. Her hair suddenly came untangled from the other's.

"My name is Feliciana Vargas! Ciao!" The ponytailed girl saluted.

"And uh…I'm Lovina Vargas…ciao…" The other girl sat up, rubbing her head.

"Hello!" Im Young Soo said.

'Their curls look like the Italy twins' curls.' Lichtenstein thought

"What are you humans doing here, anyway?" Lovina walked up to them, pushing her sister aside.

"Why do you need to know?" Young Soo asked.

"Why are you asking me? Is it really embarrassing? "Lovina smiled, narrowing her eyes

"NO!" Young soo yelled

"I bet a clan cat burned down your house."

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!"

"Whoa! I was right?" Lovina burst into laughter.

"Shut up…" Young soo hissed.

Feliciana walked over to Liechtenstein and poked her cheek. A smile grew as she continued to do so. Hong Kong walked up to the two and watched Feliciana, making sure she didn't try anything.

"I have a question, Feliciana." Hong Kong said, stopping Feliciana.

"Yeeesssss?" Feliciana smiled.

"Are you a doll or a demon?"

Feliciana stood still, shocked by the question. Lovina stopped arguing with Young Soo and turned to the two. Her face filled with horror.

"W-we've been corrupted!" Feliciana shouted in a cracked, horror like voice.

Feliciana ran over to her sister and cried, digging her head into Lovina's neck. Lovina ran her fingers through Feliciana's ponytail. Lovina looked over at Hong Kong with a glare. If you looked closely, you could see a single tear in Lovina's eyes as well.

"What's wrong?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Nothing…"

"Really?" Hong Kong asked.

"It's a long story..."

"We have a few years worth of time." Hong Kong looked to the watch on his arm. It had been covered by his sleeves the whole time. It was not a normal watch…

"I-its…..hard for her. This war is being taken to far…" Lovina said softly, calming her sister.

"THEY TOOK LUDWIG AWAYYYYYY!" Feliciana cried. You could hear the tears pouring out her eyes.

"Ludwig?" Hong Kong asked.

" I'll tell you the story, if you promise to never bring it up again.!" Lovina hissed.

"Got it" the tree saluted

…

~Lovina's POV~

A few years ago, me and Feliciana lived with Ludwig, Feliciana's best friend. I did truly hate him, but at the time the Demons had taken everyone else away from us. Also, at the time, we were completely dolls. All three of us had Zombie like skin, and for a few, one sewed shut eye. A needle poking out our skin if possible. But NO demon wings or horns or eyes.

Ludwig had blond hair, with a few strands or green and blue. He wore his old doll army outfit. Doll's had an army, but sent every living member away because of the danger. There was no army left, and if there was, there would be NO difference to our safety. Demons are just too damn strong.

Anyway, Ludwig spent most of his time caring for the two of us. He made sure even I was safe from those demon bastards. We even had to move a few times because of them. He was like that big brother people have that you don't like yet they care for you anyway, or for most people, that big sister. One day Ludwig went out to walk his dogs and never came back.

We spent weeks looking for him. We found his dogs tied up by a store, starving and alone. We came to the conclusion that a demon must have attacked him and dragged him to hell. Feliciana would cry her eyes out whenever she could. She tried not to cry in front of me but it was no use. She also spent 75% of her day playing with Ludwig's dogs.

One day we were walking the dogs went we were attacked by some demons. The dogs had chased most of them away, and two of the three dogs died. The demons had retreated but cursed us with demon eyes, wings, and horns. The third dog didn't recognize us and ran away. Feliciana changed completely, even if I still see her past self inside her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: sorry for taking forever. The only reason i started writing this chapter was becouse of the song called "hero". one of the lines in the song is said in the story! If i didn't listen to the song then it would have taken me way longer to start the chapter. **

~Darktalia chapter 8~

Nekoda yawned as he sat up off the dry ground. He fell asleep while hiding from Hong Kong, Liechtenstein, and Young Soo. He shook his pelt and stretched.

_Germouser is going to be pissed the humans got away. Not only that but I didn't return last night. _ Nekoda sighed.

Nekoda walked around the trees, yawning and looking for pray. A bird or maybe even a mouse. He picked up the scent of a bird. More pacifically a chicken. He spotted the chicken eating seeds off the ground by a tree. Nekoda crouched, his head low and hopes high. The chicken had finally noticed Nekoda, but it was too late.

Nekoda jumped and pinned the chicken to the tree. Nekoda bite down hard on the chicken's neck, killing it. He stepped back to look at his pray, then began to eat.

"There you are!" A loud growl was heard from behind Nekoda.

Nekoda turned to see Germouser and his patrol. Nekoda hide the pray behind him as he turned to face Germouser. Head held high.

"What are you doing outside of our territory?" Germouser growled.

"I burned their house down, but I…err….got sleepy and couldn't make it to the camp." Nekoda said.

"Your awake now. Why didn't you come to camp when you woke up!" Germouser walked over to Nekoda, showing his sharp teeth to the smaller cat.

"I was hungry when I awoke! I'm normally forced to hunt for myself anyway." Nekoda pushed against Germouser a little.

"Well then, come back to camp with us." Germouser started walking towards his patrol

"What about the pray?" Nekoda backed up into the chicken he had got.

"Leave it here." Germouser said.

"Can't I take it? It's wrong to leave it here!" Nekoda said, holding his head up high.

Germouser growled and attacked Nekoda, pinning him to the tree.

"Don't talk back to me!" He yelled.

Nekoda's ears rolled back, but then he had a great idea. Nekoda growled and swipped his claws across Germouser's muzzle. Germouser jumped back in surprise. Nekoda took this as a chance to run off. Germouser growled.

"Get Him!" He yelled at his patrol.

The patrol ran after Nekoda. Nekoda wasn't far ahead of them, but was running as fast as he could.

"LEAVE HEROCLAN ALONE!" He yelled at the patrol chasing him.

Nekoda ran and ran. He began to feel worried for himself. He didn't look back anymore, he just wanted to get away.

_'It's alright' _

Nekoda heard a soft whisper in his ears. His mind wondered off, forgetting he was running.

_'you'll get threw the day. You'll get by without and scars. It's alright'_

Nekoda felt like he was running in the sky. He felt joyful to hear that voice. It was his brother's voice.

_'You are the hero of this story, and you don't need any help."_

Nekoda stopped running and looked around. He was still dreaming, wasn't he. He saw clouds and blue and...his clan. Heroclan.

He saw Amerineko and everyone. Everyone he had lost. They were all smiling, looking at him and some of the kits were playing. Nekoda felt tears roll down his fur.

"I want to be with everyone again..." He whispered.

Amerineko walked up to Nekoda and placed his nose to his brother's.

"Your the hero of this story, you don't need to be saved." He said gently.

Nekoda pulled back.

"What do you mean I'm the hero? What do you mean I don't need to be saved?"

"Your fate has been chosen by your own actions. You must find the humans that you had originally planned to kill. You must join them in their quest. You must be the hero when the time comes." Amerineko said, raising his head.

"I haft to find them! Where do I even begin to look!" Nekoda hissed.

"Your already on the path, Nekoda."

"But-"

"Please be the hero...for me?" Amerineko lowered his head.

Nekoda stopped. Then sighed, closing his eyes.

"I'm the Hero of this story, Don't need to be saved." He said.

"Good. I'll see you again, brother."

Nekoda opened his eyes to see himself at the edge of a cliff. Did he really run here? So he was really dreaming?

"Don't leave me again..."

Nekoda sighed and took a look at the view. As he looked down he saw a path at the bottom of the cliff.

"Maybe that will lead me to those humans..."

Nekoda found a chance to clime down the cliff and start his quest on the path ahead of him...


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: This Chapter and the next are/will be based off March Story (Actually, Chapter one and two of MarchStory book One). I started reading it, and if you like DarkTalia then you might like March Story. (Its about a demon hunter in 18th century Europe) **

Darktalia chapter nine

Hong Kong gave a long sigh has he sat down on an old couch in Lovina's home. Lovina and Feliciana took everyone to the place they were currently staying at. It was only a mile away from where they met, but you had to find your way threw the woods to find it. There was no path to guide you. The house was stone, but painted brown to bled with the trees. It had only two windows, in the front and side of the house, and the roof was low.

Liechtenstein was on the other side of the couch, playing a game with Feliciana. Lovina was in the kitchen and Young Soo was bothering her. Everything was somewhat peaceful for Hong Kong until there was a knock on the door. It was a soft knock so Hong Kong ignored it. After a few more seconds, There was a forceful knock that everyone heard. Hong Kong sat up and answered the door while everyone was watching him.

When he opened the door, A small card fell from the top of the door. Hong Kong looked around to see not a person I sight. He slowly picked up the card, closed the door and walked back to the couch. Lovina , Feliciana, Young Soo and Liechtenstein crowded around Hong Kong as he read the note aloud.

" Dear Lovely Doll Sisters,

This is Moi, and I have something special to share with your new friends. Meet Me at the abandon carnival tent in the town nearby. You know what i'm talking about...

Love, The Lovelier Francis!"

There was a long silence, until Lovina broke it.

"THAT DAMNED FRANCIS BONNEFOY!" She screeched.

"Who is Francis?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Francis used to be a Doll, But his opinions changed and wanted to be on the 'Strong side of this war'. So he left to join the demons, was killed, and is now a demon who will give all his strength to make me angry. He is one of the most powerful Demons now, but acts like a clown." Lovina growled.

"Maybe that's why he wants us to meet him in a carnival tent." Feliciana said.

"Should We go?" Young Soo asked.

"WELL OF CORSE WE ARE!" Lovina yelled.

"Nuuhh, you didn't haft to yell." Young Soo felt scolded.

"Besides, if we stayed, Francis would mock us and annoy me even more if we didn't." She said, turning away from Young Soo.

" So, like, He will not change whats so ever!" Feliciana jumped up, similing Lovina's senctence.

"DON'T TWIST MY WORDS!" Lovina yelled.

" If we are to find the tent, we should leave soon..." Hong Kong sighed and liechtenstein nodded.

Hong Kong walked over to a closet and started looking through it. Lovina watched him with a keen eye.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Weapons. We need them." He said.

"Didn't we have weapons already?" Young Soo asked.

"They burned in the fire, stupid." Hong Kong reminded Him.

" Oh yea..."

Hong Kong pulled out a metal bat. It was silver with Blue designs on it. All kinds of blue too. There were swirls and the shapes of roses. On the handle was a skull with thorns on it's head and a smile of sick enjoyment. The bat shined as light from the kitchen hit it.

"That's the bat Francis gave to Ludwig before He left to join the Demons. Ludwig never told us why Francis gave it to him, but Ludwig never did use it." Feliciana stated.

Hong Kong placed the bat by his side, for he would need it later. He reached into the closet and pulled out a rifle. Actually, it was a MossBerg 590. It had had scratches on it, spelling out the name of someone, but Hong Kong could not tell. He handed that over to Liechtenstein.

"You. You're going to use this in case of danger." He said.

"But-" Liechtenstein took the gun and almost dropped it.

"Don't worry. Use the knowledge Switzerland already gave you." Hong Kong said, looking back into the closet.

Hong Kong pulled out an Old European Sword. It's handle had jewels and was very shiny. It's blade sparkled in the light and had designs of Roses and Angles flying away from the handle. The angels looked Like they were crying out for freedom. On their hands were chains. Hong Kong noticed writing on the blade.

"It says 'Salva gli angeli'. It means Save the Angels." Lovina walked up the Hong Kong and took the sword from him.

"Grandma Gave us this before she left. She was the most respected Doll History has ever known. The demons were scared of her too. She told us, one night, that she was going to do something very important and left this with us to protect ourselves. She never came back." Lovina said, showing off the sword.

"I've used this soo many times. It's been covered in blood of the demons and dolls. Every time it's used I would spend as long as I had too to keep it shining and new looking. I believe the angels on the sword want to be shown peace. They want to see the end of the war between Demons and Dolls. It's the only thing that will save the angels..." Lovina sat down and placed the sword in her lap. She looked down and a tear fell from her only good eye, onto the sword.

"Grandma always wanted to see the end. She spent more then half her life thinking of ways to end the world wide war..." She cried.

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: So, when writing this, whenever i think of Feliciana talking, her voice comes out as PinkyPie. So now she should sound like PinkyPie in your head. It kinda fits her too...Also, Please comment about what you think so far, not saying you haft too, and THANKS FOR READING! (I'm soo happy im on my tenth chapter) **

Lovina, Feliciana, Hong Kong, Liechtenstein and Young Soo walked into a huge carnival tent. It was at least 3 stories tall and could hold thousands of people. There was lots of seats and rooms on the other side of the tent. Rings and Jumping hoops everywhere and swinging sets high in the air. It was very dark in the tent thought. There was one light on, and the 5 looked to see a man sitting in a chair, right under the light.

The man had a mask on. It was very decorative with gold strands on it. The nose of the mask was pointed and the mask had what looked like ears of an elf. The man had blond hair tied into a ponytail, demon eyes, demon wings, and demon horns. His eyes bled with passion. His cloths were old European. A long shirt with rope used as a belt, and it's ends over lapped each other. His pants were puffy and had stripes of dark blue and bright brown. He had on long boots, going from his knees to his toes. Above all this was a long, dark blue cape. It was bordered with gold and had golden swirls and circles and many other shapes of decoration.

The man heard the 5 enter, and turned to them with a smile on his face. He looked at each of them, his eyes landed on Lovina. Lovina saw his eyes met hers and she growled.

"Francis." She spat.

"Lovina." Francis smiled.

"Were here. Now what do you want." Hong Kong stepped in front of Lovina.

Francis got up from his seat and started walking towards the group. Hong Kong slowly walked towards the demon. Hong Kong left his grip on the bat he had righted as Francis got closer. Francis stopped walking when he had gotten right infront of Hong Kong, now looking down at him, for he was much taller.

"Is it really a human?" Francis blinked, taking off his mask.

_'France?' _Hong Kong thought in suprise. Without the mask, you could now clearly see the beard he had.

"Yes, I am a human." Hong Kong looked into Francis' demon eyes, showing no fear.

"Why I haven't seen on in a thousand years!" Francis said with enjoyment in his voice.

"But Humans get into comas all the time, now a days." Liechtenstein said, walking up to the two.

"Well, young lady, They must not live very long here." Francis seemed pleased.

Liechtenstein was pulled back by Lovina. Lovina stepped in front of Hong Kong.

"What did you want us for?" She glared into Francis' eyes.

"Honhonhon. Nothing really." Francis whisled.

"Nothing really? Seems more like a something really!" Feliciana sang.

"Little miss Feliciana! Why you only have the start of things going through out your mind." Francis sang, walking up to the Doll Girl. He softly grabbed her hands and started a light dance. Feliciana let him, not really thinking much about it.

"I have no idea what that meant!" She sang.

"I'm sure Ludwig would agree with me. You aren't the smartest of them all." Francis said, a sick stir in his voice.

"Ludwig..." Feliciana had froze at the name.

"SHUT UP FROG! DON'T BRING LUDWIG INTO THIS!" Lovina screamed, punching Francis away from her sister.

"Please tell us why you want us here so we can leave daze." Young Soo but in.

"Well..." Francis rubbed his head.

Francis walked over to Liechtenstein and held out his hand, bowing in a gentlemen like way.

"May I have this dance, Liechtenstein...?" He asked.

Liechtenstein stepped back. She knew he was a threat. He was a demon after all, and demons want to kill humans and dolls. Lovina growled and took out the sword she had brought, which was the same one her grandmother gave her. Francis saw Lovina coming towards him and he grabbed Liechtenstein by the hand and flew into the air with his demon wings. He forced Liechtenstein to dance with him.

"Liechtenstein!" Hong Kong yelled.

"Shit!" Lovina growled.

Young Soo took out a korean looking sword and jumped into the air with his demon wings. He was about to attack Francis, but two other demon girls appeared, knocking Young Soo to the ground.

One had long brown hair pulled into two pigtails with bright red bows. The other had Glasses and blond hair, and while most of her hair was pulled into one big braid, some locks flowed freely in front of her. The two girls were about the same age, and had demon horns, eyes and wings. Their outfits were fancy clown outfits with circles and loops and a french touch to it. Not only that but they had puffy bracelets , tights, and elf like shoes. In their hands were sythes, both themed like thorns and clowns.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet my little sisters, Sey and Mona!" Francis proudly announced

'_It's Seychelles and Monaco!' _Hong Kong Realized

Sey, the girl with pigtails, held her sythe high above her head. She brought it down at full force, only missing Young Soo by inches. On the other hand, Mona, the girl with one long braid, attacked Lovina and Hong Kong with her Sythe. Feliciana watched the whole thing, not sure of what to do.

"Help me…Please." Liechtenstein whimpered

Feliciana looked over at Liechtenstein and Francis. She pulled out a pistol she had brought and aimed it at Francis. She shot at him, but missed because Francis moved at the last second.

"This dance has been lovely, my dear Liech, but it will sadly haft to end soon." Francis sang.

Feliciana watched as Francis' grip on Liechtenstein loosened. Then Feliciana realized he was going to Drop her to her death.

"Lovina!" Feliciana shouted, pointing at Francis.

Lovina turned away from Mona to see Francis. She, too, realized Francis' grip loosening. She growled and signaled Feliciana to take her place in fighting Mona. As Feliciana took her job, Lovina ran to the other side of the tent, and climbed a rope to one of the swinging sets. It was hard to balance on the small platform, but the view of the scene was amazing.

Lovina saw Francis about to make his move, and she grabbed the handle bar that was hanging above her. She jumped off the platform she was on before, and basically flew through the air. As she drew closer, Francis let go of Liechtenstein, sending her falling toward the ground.

"LIECHTENSTEIN!" Lovina screamed, letting go of the bar she held on to and pulling out the sword she fought so violently with.

Francis turned around just as Lovina was right in front of him. Lovina stabbed Francis in the heart with the sword. Francis screamed in shock and fell to the ground. Lovina, still holding onto the sword, had fallen with him. As they hit the ground, a wave of pain flew through Lovina. She slowly stood up and pulled the sword out of Francis.

"Uh-oh…" Sey and Mona said, realizing their big brother's death. They both flew out of the tent as fast as possible.

Lovina saw everyone's eyes on her. Including Liechtenstein, who happened to be caught before hitting the ground by Young Soo. Then it hit her with a huge wave of realization.

"I….Killed….Francis Bonneyfoy." She whispered.

"If he was one of the most powerful demons, then why did he seem so easy to kill?" Feliciana asked.

"Maybe…." Lovina started, but trailed off into thoughts.

'_Francis is pretty strong. I mean, I've seen it myself. But he wouldn't make it that easy for a doll like __me to kill him. What if that was what he wanted? NO! Francis wouldn't give himself up in this world. What if…I'm stronger than him? But…I-' _Lovina was into deep thinking when out of nowhere her sister's screams broke through.

"KITTY!"

Lovina looked up to see Feliciana playing with a small cat at the opening of the tent. The cat looked unhappy, but at the same time happy. Strange, right?

"Hey wait a second….THATS THE CAT THAT BURNED MY HOUSE DOWN DA ZE!" Young Soo screamed and ran toward the cat.

"DON'T HURT THE KITTEH!" Feliciana hissed at Young Soo, tightening her grip on the cat and shielding the cat from Young Soo at the same time.

"BUT THAT THING BURNED MY HOUSE DOWN!" Young Soo growled.

"GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO HURT HIM!" Feliciana yelled angrily.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Let the god damned cat talk!" Lovina shouted.

"Cats in this world talk?" Liechtenstein asked, walking towards Feliciana, who still held the cat protectively.

"Yea, don't they in your's?" Lovina asked.

"No…." Liechtenstein looked surprised.

"Anyway, shhhhh. Now tell your story !" Feliciana said softly, letting the cat free.

The cat stood their silent, getting a look at the 5 standing before him. He gulped, then began to talk.

"M-my name is…Nekoda. I-i…I'm sorry for burning your house down. I didn't mean to. At first I did, because I was forced too, but then I….I….felt frightened when I saw the flame. Long Story. Anyway, I was told I had to find you three and join you in whatever quest you have got going…." Nekoda finished with a long sigh and watched everyone's expression.

"What….Quest?" Hong Kong asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Sabina will be the name used for Fem!Seborga. I don't know what Nyotalia Seborga would look like, so I'm leading that up to you. ALSO, if you don't know who Seborga is, because not everyone does, He is Italy and Romano's younger brother who is a micronation. He hangs out with Wy and Sealand.**

**Sabina = Fem!Seborga (16 years old in the story, but is considered young because she is the youngest of the sisters and her personality is still like a child)**

**Way = Male!Wy (13 years)**

**Petta = Fem!Sealand (11 years)**

…

_**'**Hey! Sorella!' Sabina ran up to her older sister, Lovina. _

_'What do you want' Lovina asked with a growl._

_'Me, Petta, and Way saw a few people in the woods!" Sabina said, "We want to know if you knew them because they were walking towards our house."_

_Lovina stiffened and grabbed her younger sister by the shoulders. Sabina was taken by surprise and jumped. Tears forming in her young eyes because of the fright. Lovina's face was full of horror, which only made Sabina want to cry more. _

_'Where is Petta and Way?' Lovina almost shouted, but that would only upset her sister more._

_'T-they...' Sabina was stiff due to the fright._

_'They WHAT? Where are your friends, Sorella!' Lovina shouted in panic._

_'They went to confront those people. They were suspicious." Sabina said._

_Lovina let go of her sister and pushed her a little aside. She then keeled down in front of Sabina and looked into her eyes, pulling up all the seriousness she had. _

_'Sabina, Listen to me. Go home and get Feliciana. I'll go find your friends. No matter what happens, be strong and STAY AWAY from those people. Got it?" Lovina said calmly._

_'Si! G-Got it!' Sabina saluted and ran home, which happened to be not far away. In sight, actually._

_Lovina sprinted off into the woods by the side of the house where Sabina came from. She looked around franticly for any signs of Way, Petta, or the intruders. It wasn't till she tripped over a tree rout did she smell Blood. She hit the ground with a smack and hissed in pain. She opened her eyes to see something right in front of her. She saw the body of a young female Doll. _

_'Petta!' Lovina stood up in shock. _

_The Doll, or Petta, was covered in blood. The Stitches in her skin were pulled out, making her limbs weak and useless. Petta had been attacked by the intruders. Lovina sighed, but then heard the scream of a young boy. Lovina turned towards the scream and ran as fast as she could. She stopped to see Way on the ground dead. He, too, looked like he suffered the same fate as Petta. _

_Lovina felt sorrow for the two children. What would she say to Sabina? Wait...Sabina and Feliciana are probably being targeted right now! Lovina ran back towards the house at full speed. Her sides hurt from all the running, and she, too , felt like breaking down crying from all this horror. Once Lovina got to the house, she ran though the door and stopped running before she could run into the wall._

"_Sorella!" Lovina turned to be greeted by Sabina and Feliciana hugging her. _

"_Lovina! Don't run off when Demons are around!" Lovina heard her older sister's voice._

"_Antonia...?" Lovina was released by her sisters and she walked up to Antonia. _

_Antonia was Lovina, Feliciana and Sabina's older sister. The three of them have a big family, actually. Antonia had a red business suit on, short suit skirt, high heals, tights, red gloves, a bright orange and yellow necklace and her brown hair tied into a bun. Next to Antonia was a man with blond hair , pulled back with gel. His eyes were blue and he had on an doll military uniform. _

"_L-Ludwig?" Lovina seemed shocked by the two's presence. _

"_We were already on our way over when we heard the news..." Ludwig said. _

"_Speaking of news, Sorella, did you find Petta and Way?" Sabina asked, walking up and tapping Lovina on the shoulder._

"_Sabina...Petta and...Way...A-are...gone.." Lovina said sadly. _

_Sabina pulled away , gasping. Her eyes began bleeding with tears. She broke into a loud cry. Feliciana sat next to her sister to comfort her._

"_Yes, they're dead and your about to suffer the same fate!" A voice rang from the front door._

_'Lovina, why didn't you lock the door!" Antonia asked in shock._

"_Mi dispiace!" Lovina shouted._

_Four demons stood at the front door, all with armor and weapons. They looked like they were from the demon army, and by best guess, probably are. One of them spoke into the other's ear, and them the other three forced Feliciana, Lovina, Antonia and Ludwig down , onto the ground with hands behind their backs. _

_The fourth one grabbed Sabina away from the four. Sabina screamed and kicked for freedom , tears hitting the floor under her nonstop. The demon threw her to the ground. He kicked her and attacked her with the sharp weapon he hand._

"_SABINA~!" Lovina cried out, but was stabbed in the shoulder with on of the weapons, making her hiss in pain._

"_LOOOOVVVIIII~!" Sabina cried out as the demon used the weapon to peal off the stitches that dolls needed so desperately. _

_Feliciana was in tears, Lovina tried her best but couldn't keep it in, and Antonia and Ludwig only watched in horror as they hurt the girl. Sabina was in more pain then the four could think of. It felt like forever, but Sabina was stabbed and killed. Her screams died and the demons left. They didn't bother even hurting the four others. _

_Once the demons were gone, Lovina jumped up at the speed of lighting and held her sister in her arms. Tears were flooding out of her eyes. _

"_Those cruel bastards. Why did they haft to hurt the children!" Antonia's voice was filled with anger and fear. _

"_Why...WHY!" _

….

Lovina jumped up. Her heart racing. She took a look around and saw she was in her bed, in her house, and that it was only a dream...

It was no dream , it was a memory. Sabina really did die in front of the four adult's eyes. Lovina could never forget that day. She didn't know how Feliciana could act like it never happened. Lovina looked over to see her sister sound asleep. She sighed, stepping out of bed and walking quietly out to get a drink of water. She passed Young Soo, who was sleeping on the couch. His snoring was loud, but it got Lovina's mind off of Sabina.

Lovina walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of one of the cabinets. She walked over to the sink and filled it with water and took a drink, leaning against the wall. All was quiet, other then Young Soo, and it was almost just like Lovina wanted. Suddenly, Lovina turned to see Liechtenstein at the door. She was wearing Pjs and looked tired. Her hair messed up.

"Uh...L-Lovina. I had a nightmare and I was wondering if you could tell me a story. I know it sounds childish bu-" Liechtenstein was stopped when Lovina walked by , softly pulling Liechtenstein into her room and laying her onto the bed.

"Shh...I know how it feels. I can tell you a story."Lovina sighed.

Nekoda, who was sleeping at the foot of the bed, had woken up and listened as the two girls talked. He saw Lovina's eyes filled with regret as she told Liechtenstein a story. There was something bothering Lovina. Nekoda wanted to know, but now was not the time.

"And the little girl grew up to live with her two big sisters as an artist. She was popular and had two great best friends. She found love, and after that one event, she knew she was on the right track. The end.." Lovina finished the story.

Nekoda rested his head. For hearing only one forth of it, he didn't seem interested. He heard Lovina and Liechtenstein talk a little more, then Liechtenstein was left to go to sleep and Lovina left the room, closing the door. Nekoda let out a sigh and fell asleep, curled in a soft blanket in peace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Sorry for the wait! I hope Lovina and Feliciana's story telling makes up for that! Please review and have a nice day...where ever you are... =3 **

Lovina, Liechtenstein, Hong Kong, and Young Soo sat quietly at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Lovina made a few Italian breakfast dishes and Liechtenstein made pancakes to go with them. Nekoda sat on the floor next to Liechtenstein, who was feeding him parts of her Italian food. Nekoda felt like a pet, more of a dog, but never the less, he was hungry.

One of the dishes Lovina put together was Caprese salad, which was an Italian salad with slices of cheese and tomatoes, plus other ingredients. Liechtenstein nibbled off some tomatoes, and handed the ones she didn't eat to Nekoda. She handed Him a few pieces of cheese, but ended up eating more then 3/4ths of the cheese on her plate.

"Where is Feliciana?" Young Soo asked.

"She is probably still in bed. She should get up before breakfast is gone." Lovina said.

"Isn't she normally the first to get up?" Young Soo asked

"How the hell did you know that?" Lovina asked. Her voice was like a hiss.

"S-sorella?" Feliciana's voice whispered from the door. Everyone turned to look at her.

"F-FELI! You look like a train hit you!" Lovina jumped up from her seat and ran over to her sister.

Feliciana's hair was a mess, her eyes were red and her clothes were the same she wore yesterday. Lovina dragged Feliciana upstairs and back into Feliciana's room. Feliciana refused to move the whole way up, but Lovina managed to get her up to her room, as I said.

"Mia Dispiace, Sorella, But I haft to tell you something." Feliciana sounded worried. Lovina stopped walking around and looked at her sister.

"I had a dream…Or more of a nightmare. It was about Mona and Sey." Feliciana walked over to her bed and took a seat.

"And…What did they do?" Lovino questioned.

" They went and told Natalia about Francis' death, and Natalia got mad." Feliciana shivered

"This actually seems like something they would do…" Lovina realized.

"That's what I was getting to! I think Mona and Sey DID tell Natalia! I think Natalia might be after us!" Feliciana's voice got higher.

"SHIT!" Lovina yelled.

"Uhh…Who's Natalia?" The two sisters turned to see Liechtenstein at the door.

"What are you doing? Stalking us?" Lovino snapped, Liechtenstein stepped back.

"She'll haft to know who Natalia is, Lovi! Natalia might be after her as well!" Feliciana stopped her sister from walking closer to Liechtenstein.

Lovina sighed, "Fine."

Feliciana motioned Liechtenstein onto the bed and the two sisters sat next to her.

"Along time ago, there was a king and a queen. They had three children. The oldest, Katyusha, The Middle, Ivan, and the youngest, Natalia. Both the king and queen died of unknown causes, and out of Panic, Katyusha was declared Queen at the age of 12." Lovina started.

"You should also add that This was at the time when Demons and Dolls could live in peace. That and Katyusha and Ivan were dolls, like their mother. Natalia was a demon, liker her father." Feliciana added.

"Yes, true. Anyway, Katyusha and Natalia grew up spending time with Ivan. Ivan wasn't very happy with all the attention, sadly. When Katyusha was 25, her and Natalia, who was 20, got into a big fight over Ivan. Ivan ran away and the two sisters blamed each other for the whole thing. Katyusha couldn't take it anymore and banished her sister from the kingdom."

Liechtenstein let out a little gasp then said, "That's horrible!"

"Shh, it gets better" Lovino whispered sarcastically , then Feliciana continued the story.

"Natalia traveled all the way across the land, and found a kingdom that was being threatened of its crown. Natalia helped the people of that kingdom, and was given the highest of honor anyone could receive that wasn't the king or queen. Natalia was treated like the Queen's little sister, even if she wasn't. The Queen and King soon had three children. Toris, Eduard, and Raivis. The Queen died and before the King died, he placed Natalia under rule. Natalia finally gained the power she had always wanted." Feliciana stopped to take a breath as Liechtenstein waited for the story to continue.

" So, Natalia started a war with her sister, Katyusha. This war caused Demons and Dolls to choose sides. Katyusha was winning in the beginning, but Natalia found a way to turn dolls, or really anything, into demons and Katyusha's army began to fall. Natalia forced Toris to be her personal guard, even though he did not want to be on her side. She also forced Toris' brothers out of the kingdom. Katyusha took Raivis and Eduard in and trained them to be her personal guards."

Lovina continued, " Katyusha and Natalia are still fighting today, of course. "

There was a long silence, then Liechtenstein spoke. "What ever happened to Ivan?"

Feliciana and Lovina looked at eachother, sighing and looking back at Liechtenstein.

"Nobody knows." They said together.

"Some say he's dead. Others believe he is in hiding, and will be for the rest of his life."


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: I went Full Out Warriorcats with this story...I didn't mean to, but... ANYWAY, Teaspot is England, PandaHeart is China and TomatoFur is Spain.**

"Amerineko!" A growl ripped across the camp of Heroclan.

Amerineko stopped playing with a litter of kittens and looked up to see Germouser walking towards him. He pushed the Kittens back into their den, where their mothers quickly covered them from Germouser's sight. America faced Germouser, head held high and his eyes narrowed.

"What are you here for?" Amerineko growled.

"Oh, i just wanted to inform you that your mouse-brained burder has gotten away from my paws." Germouser started.

"Good for him." Amerineko purred at his brother's success.

"BUT, listen here stupid. He won't last long. I'll find find that maple breathed doll and tear him limb from limb. I'll make your whole clan watch as he suffers far worse then you ever have." Germouser spit at Amerineko.

"You come into my territory, my clan, and you threaten to hurt my kin. My Family...My Brother. "Amerineko took in a big breath and let it back out, "And you think you can get away with that?"

"It's easy, really. Your such a wimp anyway." Germouser laughed, receiving many growls from throughout the clan.

"How about this. You leave now and never come back, or I'll beat your ass in front of all the kits and apprentices so they can laugh at your failure." Amerineko tired holding in his anger.

"HA! No one can beat me!" Germouser laughed.

"Oh really?" Amerineko unleashed his claws and attacked Germouser.

Kits scrambled away from their mothers and tried to get a good look at the fighting, as well as the apprentices. Amerineko pinned Germouser down in a flash, but was slashed in the muzzle by Germouser. Germouser pushed the leader off of him and took his chance to leave scratches on the leader's side. Amerineko recovered from the blow in no time and launched at Germouser, biting down on his tail.

Germouser screeched and flung Amerineko off his tail. Amerineko gave Germouser a glare before launching himself at the gray cat again, this time biting down on germouser's shoulder blade. Germouser tried to fling Amerineko off once again , but Amerineko held on, digging his teeth farther into Germouser. Blood gushed from the injury as Amerineko finally let go. Germouser screeched in pain and backed off.

"You think your so strong.." Amerineko purred in amusement.

"I went easy on you." Germouser growled.

"That's what they all say..." Amerineko took a peek behind him to see the kits laughing, like he predicted.

"Whatever. But! I'm still going after your weak ass of a brother. He won't stand a chance against me and my clan." Germouser growled before running off into the bushes.

Amerineko growled and turned back to his clan, walking away and towards his den. Letting out a sigh , he stopped and turned to his deputy, TomatoFur. TomatoFur was a friendly cat with a mix of white and dull brown fur. He had a collar around his neck with a cross dangling from it.

"TomatoFur. I'm going off to speak with a few dolls. I'm leaving you in charge of the clan until I get back." Amerineko said, closing his eyes then opening them back up.

"Si, but why are you leaving?" TomatoFur asked, felling concerned.

"I need to speak with Katyusha about Nekoda. He can't complete his quest without a little help." Amerineko said.

"Are you going alone?" TomatoFur asked.

"No...Could you go get the medicine cat and..." Amerineko trailed off.

"And who, sir?" TomatoFur asked, fallowing Amerineko's gaze as he looked off into the clan.

" Oh!..and...TeaSpot." Amerineko said.

"Teaspot! Isn't he an elder?" TomatoFur was surprised by his choice.

"He is old enough to be one, but isn't. Consider this his last adventure." Amerineko said, turning and walking into his den.

"Yes sir!" TomatoFur said and ran off, towards the Medicine cat den.

There, in the den, was a dark brown tom with what looked like a ponytail and brown eyes. He was stocking herbs and counting his tools. TomatoFur stopped by his side, getting the tom's attention.

"PandaHeart. Amerineko wants you and TeaSpot at his den." TomatoFur said.

"Me? Why me?" PandaHeart turned to TomatoFur.

"Please, just go talk to him." TomatoFur sighed.

"Fine...Oh, you said he needed TeaSpot as well, right?" PandaHeart turned before leaving his den.

"Si." TomatoFur said.

"I'll go get him them. Thank you, TomatoFur." PandaHeart said, and then left the den.

PandaHeart walked over to the warrior's den and poked his head inside, sniffing for TeaSpot's sent. He spotted the White and Orange cat over in the back of the den, cleaning himself. PandaHeart made his way over to TeaSpot, getting his attention.

"What do you want, PandaHeart?" TeaSpot looked up with curiosity.

"Amerineko wants me and you to talk to him." PandaHeart motioned for Teaspot to fallow him out of the den.

"Very well..." Teaspot said, getting up and fallowing PandaHeart out of the den.

"By the way, I still wonder why your eyebrows are so large.." PandaHeart meowed at TeaSpot.

"Shut it." Teaspot growled as the two walked into Amerineko's den.

"There you two are." Amerineko turned to see them.

"Were here. What do you want?" TeaSpot asked.

"I need to go talk to Katyusha, who is currently on the other side of the land. I'm leaving TomatoFur in charge, but I also need two others to accompany me. I picked you, PandaHero, and you, TeaSpot." Amerineko said.

"Why us?" Teaspot asked.

"Well, consider this your last quest before becoming an elder. And PandaHero, I need your skills and also your company on the trip. Brining an important cat like you shows peacefulness on who we are visiting." Amerineko meowed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING ELDER!" TeaSpot hissed.

"Why thank you, Amerineko" PandaHeart purred.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Yao, What are you doing?"_

_A young Doll looked up at the queen, Katyusha. They Doll Child was at least 7 years old, had long brown hair tied into a ponytail, and big, glowing eyes that would make any adult in the kingdom fall for it's adorableness. The child, or Yao, was playing with a few toys. Including a stuffed panda. Katyusha was 26 at the time. She had a beautiful, long blue and yellow dress on. Sparkling jewelry and a smile that could gain anyone's trust. _

_"Playing with the panda!" Yao laughed, smiling up at the woman. _

_"I see." Katyusha said, taking a seat next to Yao, now sitting on the floor. There was silence. _

_"Yao..." Katyusha said to the child, a sigh following her words. _

_"Yes?" The 7 year old turned to Katyusha. _

_"H-Has anyone...told you...About your family...?" Katyusha asked, feeling guilty for asking. _

_There was a good reason to feel guilty too. Yao was abandon on the doorways of the kingdom, found by Katyusha herself. Yao was asleep, and to add to that, was drugged so he wouldn't remember anything after he awoke. It didn't take Katyusha long to find out Yao's real family, but by that time, they were all gone. Katyusha wanted to help the child, so decided to take care of it herself. With Ivan missing and Natalia gone, she wanted, No, needed company. _

_"I thought you were my mommy." Yao looked up at Katyusha with curiosity. _

_"No. How many times do I haft to tell you? It's adoptive mother." Katyusha laughed._

_"Ohh. Sorry." Yao said, hugging the stuffed panda that was in his arms. _

_"No, it's okay. So...answer me, please."_

_"Um...No..." Yao said, looking at the toys scattered on the floor. _

_"Well...Do you want to know about them?" Katyusha asked._

_"Y-Yes please!" Yao replied, his voice showing happiness. _

_"Well...Your mother and father were travelers. They had you, two girls, and four boys." _

_"My family was big, wasn't it?" _

_"Yes, it was."_

_"..."_

_"So. You were the youngest and it was also hardest to take care of you. Your family was becoming poor fast and with all the children, your parents were on the edge. One day, your brother, Leon, was killed by an explosive that went off." Katyusha sighed._

_Katyusha heard Yao gasp at Leon's death. She was not surprised. _

_"Sooner after that, your oldest sibling, Young Soo, had moved away. You and your sisters and, now two brothers, were still much work to take care of. You father was taken by Natalia's army later, and your mother was left with all of you."_

_"What were my sibling's names?" Yao asked suddenly, making Katyusha stop her story. _

_"Lets see. There is you, Yao. Leon and Young Soo. Your sisters were Xiao and Lien. Kasem and Kiku were the last two brothers. "_

_"Those are pretty names." Yao commented._

_"Yes, very." _

_"What happened after that?" Yao asked, pulling the panda closer. _

_"Your mother needed to find homes for you, because taking care of you alone was hard. I don't know what happened to your siblings, but you were left at my door." Katyusha finished._

_"..." Yao thought about the story for alittle. _

_"One day can I see mommy again?" Yao asked, getting Katyusha by surprise_

_"I don't know, Yao."_

_"What about Young Soo? Or...or Kiku?" _

_"Yao, I can't tell."_

_"Xiao? Lien?" _

_"Yao I-"_

_"Kasem? What about him?" Yao knew what Katyusha meant by she didn't know, and felt her fear for him. Tears were blurring his vision. _

_"Yao, Don't cry. Please." Katyusha was beginning to get worried. Yao, being a 7 year old, couldn't keep it in and let his tears fall._

_Katyusha picked up Yao and let Yao bury his face into her dress. She could hear his cries. _

_"Shhh, Please don't cry." Katyusha whispered into the child's ear, hoping to calm him down. _

_"I want my family~!" Yao's voice was hard to understand because of his face being buried in her arms and dress. _

_"It'll be alright, Yao..." _

_And with that, Katyusha kissed the child on the four head, he gave out a yawn, and she took him into his room, placing him on his bed._

_~skip~_

_"M-MOMMY!" _

_"YAO~!" _

_Katyusha tried desperately to free Yao from the demon knights. She was alone, and had none of her guards around to help. The same army who took Yao's father, was now trying to take Yao. Yao cried and kicked at the knights, only to be hit by their iron armor , which hurt. _

_"DON'T TAKE HIM!" Katyusha reached out for the child, but was pushed into a tree by one demon. _

_"Yao is to be taken to Natalia at once. You cannot win." He said._

_"Why does she want Yao!" Katyusha screamed._

_"We were only told to get Yao." The knight said, pushing Katyusha against the wall again. _

_"DON'T LISTEN TO THAT BITCH! SHE ONLY WANTS TO KILL HIM! WHY WOULD YOU FOLLOW SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO KILL A CHILD!" Katyusha screamed, punching the demon. It didn't help her much. Yao cried even more due to Katyusha's screaming. _

_The knights said no more. The one grabbed Katyusha and slammed her against the tree, making her fall unconscious. Yao's crying stopped as he stared down at Katyusha. He began screaming and yelling in anger, only to be hit again. They took Yao away, and Yao was never seen by Katyusha again._

_A week later, Katyusha had heard nothing from Natalia or Yao. She knew Natalia had killed the child, in hope it would only break Katyusha as much to the point of surrender. No, this only Angered the Queen. Katyusha stood above the grave she made herself. It read _

_"Yao Wang. _

_The most caring child of the dolls."_

_Sniffing, Katyusha kissed the grave like a mother would kiss her baby, then walked back into her castle to start a plan against Natalia. _

_~Half a year later~_

_"Queen Katyusha! You have a visitor!" A guard announced from the other end of the thrown room. _

_"Let him in." Katyusha said, her voice scratchy, yet powerful. She smiled as the guard let the visitor in._

_A man with Long, Brown hair tied into a ponytail walked up to Katyusha with a guard at his side. He had glowing brown eyes. He wore a red Chinese shirt with black pants. His lower legs and feet were covered in bandages and he had small black shoes on. Katyusha thought she was dreaming._

_"What is your name, and why are you here?" Katyusha asked._

_"China. I was sent here in hopes of finding answers." The man answered._

_Katyusha couldn't believe it. His voice sounded like Yao's, only little deeper. His hair, his eyes. It was all Yao._

_"Go on. Answers to what?" Katyusha asked, moving abit in her chair. _

_"I have one day left until I am able to return home, and this lady...Natalia, I believe, has taken something from me." China said. _

_"Walk with me." Katyusha got out her chair and pulled on China's arm, motioning him to follow as she walked towards a door to her right. China nodded and followed as they walked side-by-side down the huge halls of the kingdom._

_"So, tell me what this something is." Katyusha said._

_"It's a jewel that I need to help me get home." China said, then pushed his sleeve up to show a watch. _

_"What is that?" Katyusha asked._

_"This watch is what takes me home.I broke it along time ago and found a jewel needed to power it up again. I had let my guard down and this woman named Natalia took it from me." China said, pointing to the watch._

_"How do you know the watch will take you home? It sounds crazy." Katyusha asked._

_"I've been here before, actually." China said, looking down at the floor._

_"H-how?"_

_"Katyusha. Your a queen right? A queen who wants to care for every person. Doll or demon. Who is willing to treat you as a friend or family." China asked, looking at Katyusha._

_"Yes, very." _

_"There will be people that will come and go with watches just like this one. Even though they might not need a jewel, they are still in deep danger." China said._

_"Wait...Your a human from another dimension, aren't you?" Katyusha stopped walking and looked right into Yao's eyes._

_"Yes, Yes I am."_

_"I haven't seen someone like you in years. I've heard the demons were hunting them." Katyusha said._

_"Were getting off topic." China said. _

_"Oh, yea." Katyusha said, looking in front of her. _

_"So, I was hoping you could help me get back the jewel." China half asked, half said. _

_" Would you be willing to help lead in the next attack on Natalia's kingdom?" Katyusha asked._

_"Yes. I need that jewel." _

_"Good. I can help." _

_"Thank you." China smiled and the two began walking down the hall again._

_"You know, China...You remind me of someone I used to know..."_

_"Who is this someone?"_

_"It...It was a child named Yao. He...He was sweet and kind to people. Kinda like you are."_

_"W-what happened?"_

_"I don't really want to talk about it. Sorry for bringing it up."_

_"Don't be. I understand."_

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep.

China growled as the Alarm clock screamed in his ear. He turned over and hit the alarm, turning it off. His eyes opened quickly when he remembered his dream. He remembered meeting Katyusha and becoming friends. He remembered the attack on Natalia and for some reason, he remembered Yao. He had never met the kid, but some of Katyusha's memories must have made their way into his mind.

'H-how is that even possible?' He thought to himself, but now he knew why Katyusha didn't want to talk about it.

China sighed, getting out of the bed and walking over to the phone. Maybe Hong Kong and Liechtenstein's accidents were getting to him. He had not been in a coma in years.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is China. I'm calling about Hong Kong." He held the phone to his ear.

"Relationship?"

"Brother."

"Oh yea. I remember. Hong Kong is doing fine. Nothing new. Although..."

"Yes?"

"We predict he will awake soon."

"That's great. Thank you."

**NOTE: Now i know i've hinted China had been in a coma, it's about time i actually write about it. **

**Leon = Hong Kong**

**Young Soo = Korea**

**Xiao = Taiwan**

**Lien = Vietnam**

**Kasem = Thailand **

**Kiku = Japan**

**Yao = China**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy the chapter and review if possible. As an added note, for people who don't know, Elizaveta is Doll!Hungary. Her horse looks like spirit :D **

"_I present to you, the best my kingdom has to offer."_

"_Hello!"_

"_Hello miss, we have a mission for you."_

**~Meanwhile~**

"_What do you mean they killed him?"_

_"T-THEY DID! WE SAW IT!"_

"_Damn them. I have a mission for you two, then."_

**~Back to story~**

"So, like, I am the reason he have….this!" Young Soo shouted while pulling a bag out of Lovina's grip.

"HEY! Asshole, give that back! It's mine and I'm the reason we have it!" Lovina yelled, pulled the bag back out of Youngs grip.

"I am not an asshole." Young Soo growled, crossing his arms and looking away from the doll.

So the five were packed up and heading to god knows where, hoping not to get attacked by Natalia. So really, Feliciana couldn't get over her nightmare and dragged everyone out of the house. She was literally shaking and looking out the windows every few seconds.

"Don't worry Im Young Soo. I like you." Liechtenstein smiled.

"SOMEONE LIKES ME!" Young Soo yelled, glaring at Lovina.

"Did I ever say you were unliked by everyone?" Lovina growled.

"Well…S-SHUT UP!" Im Young Soo yelled.

"Humph." Lovina crossed her arms and looked away, towards her sister.

The rest of the day seemed quiet and unproductive. They were still walking on a path that never seemed to end, and to add to that they were getting kind of hungry. Hong Kong would glance at the watch on his wrist every now and then. Liechtenstein took notice of this almost right away.

"What exactly is that?" She asked.

"This?" Hong Kong asked, pointing to the watch. Liechtenstein nodded her head.

"Well….It's a watch. One that we kind of need to get out of here." Hong Kong said.

"Oh." Liechtenstein said, looking at the one that happen to be on her arm. It had a date on it, but had no year.

"What does it tell?" Liechtenstein asked.

"It's like a timer. Nothing bad will happen, but keep yourself safe until that goes off." Hong Kong said.

"O-okay…" Liechtenstein said, taking another look at the watch. She'd ask more questions, but she didn't want to bother Hong Kong.

So a few more hours passed, and the sun looked ready to set. The path was still going, making Liechtenstein think that maybe this whole world was just forest. Soon, they came up to a large, deep lake that was on the side of the path. It was very large, and on the other side was just more trees.

"Let's stop here." Lovina said, sitting down.

"No! We haft to keep going!" Feliciana cried out.

"LISTEN! BECOUSE OF YOUR DREAM WE HAVE BEEN WALKING FOR HOURS! I'M. SITTING. DOWN!" Lovina screamed.

"Be Quiet!"

That wasn't a voice that they've heard. Nekoda jumped behind Liechtenstein, while Hong Kong stepped in front of Liechtenstein. Lovina jumped back up, grabbing onto Feliciana and Young Soo just stood there. Out of the trees came Mona, Sey, Natalia, and a lot of knights.

"EEEEKKK! I KNEW IT!" Feliciana cried, hiding behind her sister.

"I was expecting to haft to walk all the way to your house but this just made it easier." Mona laughed.

"It's humans! What a surprise. Humans and Dolls an-" Natalia stopped when she spotted Young Soo.

"What is a Demon doing in this group?" Natalia growled, walking up to Young Soo. Young Soo held his head up high, trying to look brave.

"Answer my question!" Natalia slapped poor Young Soo, sending him to the ground.

"B-because their friends!" Young Soo cried out.

"Friends? Demons don't befriend dolls, and even more importantly, HUMANS! Demons are born to kill them." Natalia kicked Young Soo.

"Gah." Im Young Soo cried as she smiled above him.

"Demons don't go against other demons. At least, not in this time period. If I see a demon doing wrong, I shall punish him or her." Natalia said, walking back and forth, looking at her knights.

"And what is that, Natalia?" Sey asked, glaring at Im Young Soo.

"Hmm…." Natalia turned around and faced Young Soo and the others. She looked at every one of them and then stopped while standing in front of the lake. Snapping her fingers, a ball and chain appeared on Young Soo's ankle.

"Drown him!" Natalia commanded, pointing to that lake.

"NO~!" Lovina yelled, grabbing Young Soo. Liechtenstein did as well.

Two knights flew over and grabbed Young Soo, pulling the two girls away from him. Young Soo couldn't really do anything other than scream as they pulling him above the deepest part of the lake. Feliciana hide her eyes, pulling Nekoda into her arms. Everyone else could only watch in horror as they dropped Young Soo into the lake. Young Soo struggled as the ball and chains only pulled him down. Water filling his lungs oh so slowly.

Hong Kong growled, looking at his watch and then back at the lake. He pushed off and jumped into the lake, swimming down towards Young Soo who was running out of air fast.

"What is that retard doing!" Natalia screamed.

Hong Kong's watch began to glow, and the glowing traveled up his arm. Hong Kong was fighting against the clock as he tried reaching Young Soo. He reached out for Young Soos hand and once he grabbed his hand, he tried pulling him up, which was hard. Hong Kong was fully glowing, and starting to fade. This was the end. No, he was not dying.

As Hong Kong faded, Young Soo had gained some of his energy. Actually, all his energy. Young Soo's eyes flutter open as he used his demon wings to swim up the water. He jumped out, flying above the water. He grabbed the ball and chains and crushed it.

"What the hell!" Mona and Sey yelled.

Young Soo flew over to land and dropped down beside Lovina and Liechtenstein. His clothes and hair heavy due to the water. Natalia stood there, staring at the demon.

"You're alive." Lovina looked up at the demon.

"Not for long. KNIGHTS! KILL THEM ALL!" Natalia screamed, pointing at them.

The knights charged at Lovina, Feliciana, Liechtenstein, Nekoda , and Young Soo. Before one could attack Liechtenstein, who gazed in horror, something jumped out of the bushes and right in front of the knights. There was a lady in armor, and she rode a horse. The lady pointed her sword at some of the knights while her horse kicked a few away. The last Knights who had any sense backed away, and once far enough, ran. Natalia and the two other demon girls glared up at the lady on the horse. The lady glared back down on them.

"Katyusha sent you, didn't she? What does she want with these pests!" Natalia growled.

"Nothing you need to know about. Leave these people to be and return to your dirty kingdom." The lady pointed the sword at Natalia's neck.

'_That voice. I know her from somewhere.' _Liechtenstein thought.

"….Very well." Natalia stepped back and shook her head. Mona and Sey stared at their queen. What had gotten into her?

"But, let me just say I will see these pests again, and when I do I will have their heads." Natalia glared at the group before turning and walking away. Mona and Sey fallowed.

"Ha. Bitch." The lady whispered and then turned to the group.

"…Amazing." Nekoda said, jumping on top of Feliciana's head.

"Wait, YOUNG SOO! WHERE IS HONG KONG?" Lovina screamed at Young Soo.

"Yes, I was told there are six of you, not five." The lady said.

"By who?" Feliciana asked, but Young Soo but her with his answer.

"He…Uh…He awoke from his coma." Young Soo said.

"R-Really?" Liechtenstein gasped.

"I'm going to miss him." Young Soo sighed.

"Oh cheer up. He got out of this world so good for him." The lady said.

"And who are you?" Lovina asked.

"Let me greet myself properly." The lady said, and then jumped off the horse. She bowed.

"I am Knight Elizaveta Héderváry. I come from the doll kingdom." She smiled.

Elizaveta Héderváry was rather tall and had knight armor on. Her long, brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and a lively flower sat in her hair. Her horse was a tan color with black legs, muzzle, tail and mane. He wore armor as well.

"And who sent you? What do you want with us?" Lovina growled.

"I was sent by Katyusha herself, with a mission given to me by Clan leader, Amerineko. My mission is to find all of you and take you back to Katyusha's kingdom. Now, will you please follow me?" Elizaveta said proudly.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Hurry! We haft to find him. That little mouse. "


	16. Chapter 16

Hong Kong's POV

Okay, so there is another thing I should mention. It's not hard to stay safe in the world I've been in for 5+ years. You could sit and stay in one spot for as long as your watch lasts. Food? If the hospital you are at finds a way to feed you, you'll be fine. It's only became more of a task because of the doll vs. demon war. The demons somehow know when a human awakes in their world.

Anyway, to make up for this, humans who live have this task to do before they awake. When the watch ends, you begin to wake up in real life. Doctors and nurses now have a battle to do...something. I'm not completely sure about what that is. But how they do determines if you live threw this task. Sick, right? It's like your a puppet and your mistakes could end you for real.

Narrator's POV

Hong Kong awoke in yet another dreamland place. Everything was black. There was nothing in sight. Hong Kong rubbed his head and looked around to see that there was nothing. Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a lady with long, blond pig tales, a blue dress along with an apron, and glasses. Her eyes ere green and her eyebrows were bushy.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Er...Hello." Hong Kong said. In a world full of black and darkness, who was she and and why was she here?

"My name's Alice Kirkland! It's been such a long time since I've seen anyone around here." Alice said.

"W-where am I exactly?" Hong Kong asked, watching Alice as she walked around him.

"Oh, well this is the testing world." Alice said.

"Doesn't seem to look like much testing is going on." Hong Kong murmured.

"I know. I'm starting to think that so many people are being killed while in the coma world or that just not a lot of people get into comas anymore. W-what if they found a way to avoid the testing world! Oh that would be horrible!" Alice cried.

"Tell me more about the testing world, please." Hong Kong said.

"Hold on, my brother can do better." Alice said, grabbing Hong Kong's hand and pulling him off in a direction.

"Brother?" Hong Kong asked.

"Yes, Brother. You'll see." Alice said.

So Alice dragged Hong Kong across the dark, dark world. Soon, in the distance, was a table. Bags boxes and just stuff surrounded the table. On the table was a few plates with crumbs on them, along with tea cups and a tea pitcher. There were 5 seats, 3 of them had stuffed animals on them. On another happened to be a man. His hair was blond, like Alice's, his eyebrows were bushy as well as his eyes were green. He wore a green vest with a tan undershirt and some pants. He was sipping tea and talking to one of the stuffed animals.

"ARTHUR!" Alice waved.

"Hello Alice!" Arthur waved back, smiling.

"England?" Hong Kong whispered to himself.

Once the two reached the table, Alice took a seat and pushed one of the stuffed animals off a seat so Hong Kong could sit. Hong Kong looked down at the stuffed animal before sitting down.

"Alice, you found another human?" Arthur looked from Hong Kong to Alice.

"I did! Isn't that amazing!" Alice laughed.

"It is!" Arthur said.

"Whats going on?" Hong Kong asked.

"Oh, yes, sorry. First, can I get your name?" Arthur asked.

"Hong Kong." Hong Kong answered.

"Oh I know someone from a place called Hong Kong. Wonderful, yes, anyway, you needed to know something." Arthur laughed.

"Well, first, who exactly are you people?" Hong Kong started.

"Well, no one has ever asked that. I'm Arthur Kirkland, and that's my sister Alice Kirkland. We used to be just like you. Lived in some place, got into a coma, had to deal with the coma world, and made it to the testing world, And we did it together!" Arthur said.

"But as we got to the testing world, the man before us had needed help. There were so many humans going by here he just couldn't handle it. We helped him, also passing our tests. But, he cursed us. He left to who knows where as we were forced to continue his job. There was no way out of this world. You couldn't get back to the Coma world, and you had already died in the real world." Alice continued.

"We have been here for over ten years. Less and less people have come by, and to add to that we just don't have the heart to trick someone into taking our places. The last man I saw was very nice, had a ponytail. Strange. Anyway, it gets lonely so we tried getting people to stay a little longer before taking the test. Hard with nothing other then a tea party to have fun with." Arthur ended.

"I see...So what is the test?" Hong Kong asked.

"If you want to know the test, you haft to take it." Alice said, her tone going from happy to serious.

"Hmm..." Hong Kong did not expect this. What kind of test was it?

"Oh please stay for some tea, at least. As I said, we get lonely." Arthur begged.

"Well I didn't say I'd take it just yet." Hong Kong said.

"Great! Would you like some tea?" Alice offered.

"Uh, Sure." Hong Kong said.

Alice grabbed a tea cut and poured tea into it, steam rose from the cup. She handed it to Hong Kong who took and and sipped some of the tea. He then placed it back down on the table.

"This tea has an...interesting taste." Hong Kong said.

"Would you like some sugar then?" Alice asked.

"Yes please."

Alice retched over and placed a spoon full of sugar into Hong Kong's cup of tea. The table was filled with silence. Hong Kong picked up his cup of tea and took a sip of it. The tea tasted even worse. He forced himself to swallow it, though.

"What kind of tea is this?" Hong Kong asked.

"Why do you ask?" Arthur asked almost immediately after.

"Is something wrong?" Hong Kong asked. Something wasn't right.

"Why aren't we asking you the same thing?" Alice asked.

"Alice, Arthur, are you guys okay?" Hong Kong asked. All eyes were on him.

"Oh, we're fine! Your the one that's messed up!" Arthur laughed.

"C-can I take the test now?" Hong Kong asked. Alice and Arthur seemed to change from friendly to hostile. They were hiding something.

"Okay, okay. I put Salt in your tea, not sugar! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US THIS EARLY!" Alice cried.

"Um...Why?" Hong Kong was not expecting this.

"...no reason." Alice said, looking at her cup of tea.

"Alice. Why would you do such a crime?" Arthur asked, looking at his sister.

"NO REASON!" Alice laughed, taking her tea cup and throwing it at her brother, who ducked, the cup ending up hitting the floor.

"BLOODY HELL, SISTER!" Arthur yelled.

"You want to join in too, brother. I know you do!" Alice laughed, standing on her chair.

"That is unladylike!" Arthur yelled.

"Oh, cheer up , brother! Play with me!" Alice laughed, jumping onto the table and walking up and down it. She crushed many plates and cups while doing this, including Hong Kong's cup.

"Alice, get down." Arthur ordered. Alice threw another cup at him.

"Brother wants to play with me, play with me, play with me! My Brother Arthur will play with me, play with me, play with me!" Alice sang.

"Alice." Arthur growled, but Alice continued to sing.

"Maybe I should go." Hong Kong added.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Alice laughed, throwing a cut of tea at Hong Kong. Hong Kong ducked , not getting hit.

Arthur slipped under the table and popped back up next to Hong Kong.

"Alice, you're scaring our guest." Arthur said, pulling his sister off the table.

"Nuuuuh." Alice complained.

"Alice, what was in your drink?" Arthur asked.

"Um. Rum. Vodka. Wine. Beer. Tea. I HAVE NO IDEA!" Alice laughed.

"Alice. Really?" Arthur growled.

"Nope. Just tea. I'm sure." Alice smiled.

"Hopeless little sister." Arthur sighed.

Arthur walked back to his side of the table, and looked thew some boxes that were there. He pulled out some papers, read them to himself, and then put them back. He looked up at Hong Kong.

"Well, I'm sorry about my sister. We'd love for you to stay but you seem to have some place to go. People to see. Oh I'd bet they would love to see you." Arthur smiled, taking a set. Alice sat down as well.

"I-it's okay. I've seen worse." Hong Kong said.

"Really?" Alice asked, her voice showing surprise and happiness.

"Alice. Anyway, Hong Kong, Are you ready for the test?" Arthur asked.

"...Yes. Yes I am." Hong Kong nodded his head.

"Well. You haft to answer this question truthfully." Arthur started.

"Okay." Hong Kong nodded his head again.

"Are you sure you want to go on?" Alice asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Hong Kong said.

"Do you really, truly, love the people who have made you who you are? The people who were there and who were not, none the less." Arthur asked.

"!" Hong Kong had not expected this.

"Do you respect . Do you love your siblings. All of them. Japan, Korea, Taiwan, Vietnam. Even America, Canada, Australia, New Zealand AND Sealand. Even ? Austria and France. Monaco and Seychelles along with Italy and Romano? Germany and Russia!Every. Single. One." Alice asked.

"How do yo-" Hong Kong was blown away.

"We know everything about ever singly human that steps foot here." Arthur said.

"So answer us. Do they make you unhappy or happy?" Alice asked.

"Would you change anything that has happened to you? Would you change the fact took you from ! Would you change ever meeting half the family you have now! Would you change ever meeting Liechtenstein, Lovina, Feliciana, Nekoda and Im Young Soo?" Alice asked.

Hong Kong had never thought that they would ask this. It amazed him that they knew this. It even scared him abit. He had never really thought about it.

"Would you trade your life for theirs! Would you kill for them!" Alice continued.

He had never thought about it, but was this a question any nation had to think about to answer!

"I'd rather die myself then haft to have them or any innocent person die."

Suddenly light flashed and Hong Kong finally awoke. He heard the sound of the heart monitor and feet walking around. He looked around to see a doctor to his right, and to his left was South Korea and China.

"HONG KONG! YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE, DA ZE!"

**NOTE: I read this aloud in an English accent. It made it more dramatic and i teared up when reading "Even America, canada,..." **

**In the beginning chapters, when Liechtenstein is at the graveyard, she sees two graves named "Arthur Kirkland" and "Alice Kirkland". I had to add them, and this is the only way I knew how.**

**Would YOU past the test?**


	17. Chapter 17

_~flashback~_

"_Lovina!" Antonia called from the kitchen. _

"_What?" Lovina lazily answered. She was at the table eating a tomato._

"_Guess what!" Antonia skipped to the table and took a seat._

"_What is it?" Lovina didn't really care, but if she told Antonia, she'd say it anyway. _

"_I'm going to Katyusha's kingdom next week!" Antonia smiled. _

"_WHAT!? Why?!" Lovina asked. _

"_T-to become a knight. Their going to train me." Antonia said. _

"_Why would you want to become a Knight?!" Lovina asked. It was hard for Lovina to see anyone wanting to become a knight. _

"_So I can help protect Katyusha and her kingdom, along with you, Feliciana, and Ludwig." Antonia said. Her happiness was gone and replaced with serious. _

"_You're going to get yourself killed!" Lovina shouted. _

"_Well after Sabin-"_

"_DON'T BRING HER UP, ASSHOLE!" Lovina's eyes began to water. _

"_Sorry..." _

"_Antonia, don't go." Lovina cried._

"_But, Lovina, I already decided to do so. I talked to Ludwig and Feliciana about it already." Antonia sighed. _

"_Fine then." Lovina sat up from the table, her hair hiding her eyes. _

"_Lovin-"_

"_FINE THEN! GO AND GET KILLED, TOMATO BITCH! DIE AND SEE IF I CARE!" Lovina screamed, throwing her half eaten tomato at Antonia before storming away. _

"_Oh Lovina..." Antonia sighed. How did she not see that coming? _

_~3 weeks later~_

"_Lovina." _

_Lovina turned her head to see Ludwig standing at the doorway of her room. She had been sitting at her desk drawing with the only light source being a dull lamp._

"_What the hell do you want?" Lovina hissed, her voice hoarse._

"_A-are you sick?" Ludwig asked. _

"_If I am it's none of your business. Now what do you want?" Lovina growled._

"_Well, We got a letter from Katyusha." Ludwig said._

"_What does it say? Something great about Antonia?" Lovina growled, turning back to her drawings. _

"_Actually...the complete opposite." Ludwig said, walking over to Lovina. This got Lovina's attention._

"_What could it possibly say?" Lovina asked._

"_Antonia...she...She's gone." Ludwig said, looking down at his shoes. _

"_Gone as in...?"_

"_Dead." _

"_...Lies lies LIES! GIMMIE THAT!" Lovina shot up, grabbing the letter out of Ludwig's hand. _

_Lovina reopened the letter and scanned threw it. She read it over and over, making sure she read it right. She even tried to prove to herself that this letter was fake. It was real. She screeched, throwing the letter back at Ludwig, slapping him in the proses. _

"_LIES! ANTONIA IS NOT DEAD!" Lovina screamed, fighting tears. _

"_Lovina, It's not a lie." Ludwig said, recovering from the slap._

"_This is all some kind of joke, isn't it!?" Lovina yelled. _

"_Sorella, whats going on?" Feliciana hoped into the room._

"_YOU'ER IN THE JOKE TOO! YOU AND LUDWIG THINK ITS FUNNY TELLING ME ANTONIA'S DEAD, HUH!?" Lovina yelled. _

"_Antonia's...dead?" Feliciana was in shock.._

"_She is..." Ludwig said._

"_So...Feliciana didn't know?" Lovina was in shock as well._

"_I thought I should tell you first." Ludwig said. _

"_..." Lovina said nothing, and sat on the floor. She stared at absolutely nothing. _

"_Sorella?" Feliciana walked over and sat in front of her sister. _

"_Antonia...is dead..." Lovina didn't stop the tears that found their way down her cheek. _

"_...Sorella."_

"_She...She should have listened."_

"_She did this for us."_

"_I knew she was going to die."_

"_She just wanted to protect us."_

"_She would have been better off staying here. First Grandma, then Sabina, now Antonia." _

_And with that, Lovina broke down crying, hiding her head in Feliciana shoulder, who was silently crying as well. Ludwig watched, feeling horrible. There was nothing he could do other then protect the two siblings. One by one, each and every person they knew and loved were dying. Ludwig was too blind to see it himself, but he was next. _

_~Flashback End.~_

"So, uh, tell me about yourselves." Elizaveta smiled. She and the others walked along side her horse as they got closer to the kingdom.

"Oh! My name is Feliciana Vargas! You can call me Feli though!" Feliciana chirped.

"Lively, so what about the rest of you?" Elizaveta laughed, looking around the group.

"Lovina Vargas. Her older sister." Lovina grumbled.

"Nekoda. Former clan member of HeroClan!" Nekoda meowed while sitting on Feli's head.

"Isn't HeroClan gone?" Elizaveta asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Sorry, anyway..."

"I'm Liechtenstein." Liechtenstein smiled.

"And I'm Im Young Soo!" Young Soo proudly said.

"So do you guys have any idea why Queen Katyusha wants you?" Elizaveta asked.

"Shouldn't Knights mind their own business?" Lovina asked.

"Well I am very close to Katyusha. I'm one of her new personal guards, including two others."

"Why does she need three personal guards? She already has hundreds ready to die for her." Lovina growled. 'It's not fair' She thought.

"Whats with your attitude, Lovi?" Elizaveta asked.

"I don't have an attitude and don't call me Lovi." Lovina growled.

"Lovina, is something wrong?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Nothing. Leave me alone."

"Sorella. Are you thinking of Antonia?" Lovina stopped walking.

"Don't ever say her name." Lovina hissed.

"Who is Antonia?" Im Young Soo asked. Everyone waited for Lovina to respond.

"Sigh...Someone I used to know." Lovina sighed and continued walking.

"Hmmm...Say Lovina. What are your feelings towards Katyusha?" Elizaveta asked, walking right next to Lovina.

"To be honest, I think Katyusha and Natalia need to calm the fuck down. Ivan is gone and there is nothing they can do about it. Have a funeral, cry a little. Don't start a war where people die because two sisters got into a fight." Lovina replied.

"...You knew someone who died in this war." Elizaveta sighed, looking up at the sky threw the clouds.

"I know many people." Lovina growled.

"Name them. Tell me their story. It helps to talk a little, you know." Now everyone waited for Lovina to talk. Im Young Soo, Liechtenstein, and Nekoda were very interested, but Feliciana only nudged her sister on in her head.

"Well...T-there was Antonia."

"Go on." Elizaveta edged on.

"She traveled to Katyusha personally to train to become a knight. She was killed 2 weeks after leaving."

"..." Elizaveta edged her on with silence.

"And Sabina."

"Lovina." Feliciana spoke out unexpectedly. Lovina was already going to speak though.

"Sabina was our little sister. Being a doll, she was torn apart right in front of our eyes. Ordered by Natalia." Lovina was fighting tears and she was winning.

"..."

"And there was Grandma. She...disappeared one night and never returned."

"I'm sor-" Elizaveta started.

"One more." Feliciana spoke.

"Really..." Elizaveta was shocked.

"Ludwig. He was the last to die. He went out walking his dogs and never came back. We found the dogs and spent hours each day looking for him. We never found him, and to add to that, the dogs saved our lives, but ran away when the demons transformed us partly." Lovina ended.

"I'm sorry." Elizaveta said.

"Don't be." Lovina said, holding her head up high and sighing.

Im Young Soo, Elizaveta, Liechtenstein, and Nekoda had all learned something knew. They had never expected this back story from the sisters. Feliciana hid the hurt behind her personality, and Lovina was just Lovina.

~Later, at the castle~

"I have returned Katyusha, fulfilling my mission." Elizaveta bowed in front of Queen Katyusha.

"Thank you Elizaveta." Katyusha bowed back. Elizaveta walked over to Katyusha's side along with Raivis and Eduard. Amerineko, Pandaheart, and Teaspot were sitting on her other side.

"Hold on. Where is the 6th one?" Katyusha asked, looking at Lovina and the others who stood in a line in front of her.

"Hong Kong awoke from his coma." Liechtenstein reported.

"Good for him." Katyusha sighed.

"So, what did you call us for Queen Katyusha?" Nekoda asked.

"Don't ask me, ask them." Katyusha motioned towards Amerineko.

"Brother..." Nekoda gazed up at his brother and clan mates.

"It's wonderful to see you again, dude." Amerineko smiled.

"Same here!" Pandaheart chirped and Teaspot nodded his head.

"W-why are we here?" Nekoda asked.

"Oh yea. You need to watch out for Germouser." Amerineko said.

"Of course he's after me." Nekoda frowned.

"Listen. He is on his way here right now. He wants you dead."

"Is that all you need to say?" Nekoda asked. He kinda already knew this stuff.

"No. See, me and Amerineko have been talking and we've decided we could use all of your help." Katyusha said.

"Last time anyone helped you, they died!" Lovina growled.

"Sorella." Feliciana tried calming her sister down. It worked.

"And I'm truly sorry about that, but there was nothing I could do about Antonia." Katyusha stated.

"How did you?" Lovina couldn't finish.

"Look, I take time to know these people. Antonia was very bright and made us smile, while without her, there was no smiling. In battle she was very strong. We had not won the battle, but because of her, we proved our strength to Natalia." Katyusha said.

"Antonia made everyone smile." Feliciana murmured.

"Anyway, I ask for your assistance in this war. All five of you. I have faith in all of you and I believe in your strength." Katyusha asked.

"I'll be by your side, Katyusha." Nekoda dipped his head.

"Thank you." Katyusha said.

"Me too." Liechtenstein sweetly smiled and bowed her head.

"Thank you."

"Count me in!" Im Young Soo said proudly.

"Oh! Oh! Me too!" Feliciana chirped.

"Lovina...?" Katyusha turned to the girl, and now all eyes were on her.

"...Bring it on." Lovina looked down, but a smile grew on her face.

"Thank you Lovina. I knew you had it in you." Katyusha smiled.

**Note: So yea, this is kinda early to ask, but if i were to make a squeal, which would you like to read about? **

**1. Hong Kong's coma (which you only got to read alittle about)  
>2. China's coma<br>3. continue Liechtenstein's coma (yea, her coma's pretty long too. shes only been in the world...for...what now? a few weeks maybe.)  
>4. LETS DRAG ANOTHER POOR COUNTRY INTO THIS MESS (this is for the people who don't care about hong kong, china, or Liechtenstein.)<strong>

**If i had to put this all in order, China's is first, then Hong Kong's, then Liechtenstein's, then someone else. **


	18. Chapter 18

Katyusha looked at the framed picture of Yao. Sighing, she told herself:

"I won't lose your brother like I lost you. I promise."

...

Just to add to this, Katyusha had given everyone their own room, except for Feli, who refused to sleep anywhere without her sister. She gave them dinner and let them rest. The next day was theirs to do as they please, but tomorrow, they get to business.

"It's nice to be able to walk around and not haft to worry about the demons." Feliciana smiled, looking up at the bright blue sky.

"I guess. But don't say anything yet. The war isn't over." Lovina said, looking around the town.

The sisters were walking around Katyusha's kingdom. There were shops and Inns and many people. Today seemed very busy, and many people had stands and were selling goods.

"It's been so long since I've seen this many people all together being happy." Feliciana smiled.

"It's like there was no war to begin with." Lovina added.

"Maybe these people are just trying to forget about it. It would be something I'd do too! It's just so much has gone on lately, I've gotten so tired." Feliciana yawned.

"Si." Lovina sighed.

"OH! LOOK!" Feliciana suddenly yelled and ran into the crowd of people heading towards a stand.

"Feli-" Lovina was about to go after her sister, but was stopped by someone.

"Sorry miss. Can I ask you a question?" A little girl asked. She was so small. Her hair was white and messy and long. It almost reached her ankles. Her eyes were blood red and her skin was pale, but there was a small blush on her cheeks. She had a black and white dress on.

"Hurry up please." Lovina almost growled, but didn't want to scare the girl.

"I can't find my little sister. Have you seen anyone like her?" The girl shoved a small picture up to Lovina.

The picture was of a girl with really short blond hair. Her eyes were bright blue and she was slightly smiling. She wasn't as pale and the dress she wore was black, red, and yellow. She reminded Lovina of Ludwig.

"I'm sorry, I haven't." Lovina said.

"Oh," The girl sniffed, "My name is Persia if you see her. Her name is Louise."

"Well, I try to look out for her." Lovina said and the girl walked away.

'Poor girl. They don't even look like sisters.' Lovina thought to herself.

Lovina then turned and dug threw the crowed, looking for her sister. She'd call out her sisters name a few times before finally spotting her over at a less active stand. Rushing over, she found her sister talking to the owner.

"Sorella! There you are!" Lovina shouted.

"Oh ciao, Sorella!" Feliciana smiled, holding up a necklace.

"What's that?" Lovina asked, pointing to the necklace.

"This young lady just bought it from me. Isn't it beautiful?" The stand owner, an older lady, smiled.

The necklace was made of red string that sparkled, and at the end of it was a tomato button inside of a red hard gel. It was truly beautiful.

"Si! And I bought it for you, Sorella! It reminded me of how much you and Antonia love tomatoes!" Feliciana laughed.

"Grazie, Feli." Lovina blushed, taking the necklace and putting it on.

"You're welcome!" Feliciana sang.

So the rest of the day went well for the sisters. Well, for Feli. Lovina had lost track of Feliciana so many times. To add to that Persia and Louise were also on her mind for some reason. Soon, the sun began to set and the two sisters were walking along the edge of the kingdom, where very few people were. The woods were right next to you and there were a few houses as well.

"I had fun today! What about you, Sorella?" Feliciana asked.

"I had fun whenever I wasn't tracking you down." Lovina sighed.

"When do you think we should start heading home?" Feliciana asked.

"Around now." Lovina said, looking up at the sun set.

_Tick….Tok….Tick….Tok…._

"Lovi, do you hear that?" Feliciana asked.

"No." Lovina said. She didn't hear anything.

_Tick…Tok…Tick…Tok…_

"There is was again!" Feliciana squeaked, turning to the forest. The noise was coming from there.

"H-Hey! You can't go in there~!" Lovina yelled, but it was too late and her sister was already running into the forest, looking for the sound.

Lovina lost track of her sister again in a matter of seconds. Racing threw the leaves and trees; she tried to reach her sister again.

"FELI~! Where did you go!?" Lovina yelled.

Lovina stopped running and looked around. Feliciana wouldn't play a game on her, would she? Not at a time like this. Lovina was about to start running again, but a scream interrupted her worries.

"SORELLA~!" It was Feliciana!

Lovina ran towards the sound of her sister, only to come across nothing but trees. The sound of her sister was gone and Lovina was only running deeper into the woods. Lovina stopped when she almost tripped over something. Panting, she picked it up. It was the hair bow that held Feliciana's hair into a ponytail. The grass around it showed struggling and to add to that, there was horse tracks.

"No…No no no no no!" Lovina screamed. She turned back and ran towards the kingdom. The castle.

"NOT AGAIN!" She screeched.

~?'s POV~

I sat in my cell, hiding my face with the protection of a hoodie. Natalia's kept me here for how long? I…I don't know. Ever since she kidnapped me, I've lost a lot of my memory. Most of it actually, I only remember one thing. That is when I break out, I know where to run to.

Oh yea, I should mention I've been planning to break out, and after spending years here, I know what to do and when to do it. My thoughts are rudely interrupted by the sound of a door slamming, and the struggling of a young lady. I looked out the bars of my cell to see the guards dragging some one down the hall, and into the cell next to me.

"Ve..." The lady cried softly as they pushed her into the cell, locked the cell, and went away.

Her hair was brownish red, and wasn't too long or too short. There was a curl on the right side of her head. My right. She was a doll, but at the same time she had horns and wings. Half doll, half demon. I think I knew someone like that.

"H-hello?" She voice called out. I started asking myself if I should talk to her.

I decide not to and to start carrying out my plan in breaking out. I ran over to the corner of my cell and pulled out a needle that I had once found. I ran over to the lock and began to play with it. I heard a crack, meaning the needled unlocked the cell door. I threw the needle to the floor and ran out my cell.

I ran out of the cell room and managed to get by a few guards. I went up stairs and got to an open window. The window is always open for some reason. I silently jumped out the window, landing on the soft grass outside. It was night time. Perfect.

You know, I didn't actually think it would be this easy to get out. Well it was. I thought Natalia would have more knights around. Amazing. So anyway, I ran towards the bushes that would lead me towards a forest. If I ran and ran north, then sooner or later I should get to Katyusha's kingdom.

But as I walked threw the bushes, the more and more knights I noticed. They were looking for me. Shit. And right when I think that I stepped on a stick. All the knights looked at my direction and it was time for me to run. I sprinted, heading for the forest I talked about.

"HEY!" The knights would yell.

One grabbed me and pulled me back. It was enough force to make me crash into the ground. One by one, they started to surround me. I jumped up and kicked the closest one. He hit the tree behind him and fell to the ground. I felt another hand grab me and I turned, throwing a punch at another knight.

"Shit!" He yelled in pain.

He then pushed against me, making me fall again. I took a small knife I had that one of the guards dropped when walking by my cell and slashed at the guy's eyes. It worked and I jumped up, ready for the next.

The next guy pulled out his sword and aimed it at me. I ducked from his attack, backing up slowly. I felt hands grab my arms and hold me in place. The other guy in front of me slashed the sword at me, but I dodged and the sword hit the guy holding me down. In the face.

I kicked grabbed the guy in front of me and stabbed him with the knife I had. He fell to the ground dead. Realizing he was the last one, I darted away from this place. I was panting like a dog for being so tired.

Sooner or later, I reached Katyusha's kingdom, and after talking to a few of her knights, they escorted me into her castle. Reaching the thrown room, there sat Katyusha in her chair. Talking to a few people.

"Queen Katyusha. This man says he just escaped from Natalia's kingdom." The guard said, stopping when we were in front of Katyusha. Feeling a little safer, I pulled down my hoodie so that my face and hair was visible. I must have forgotten a lot because when she saw me, she gasped.

"You!"

**NOTE: OMG WHO IS HE/SHE!? **

**If you guess right, you get a cookie :D **

**Oh yea, he isn't just a random person. His name has been mentioned in other chapters before. I hope this helps.**


	19. AN note

**A/N:**

******I'm so sorry! I have half a chapter written out, but it's been that way for months. Actually, I've had to re-write that chapter quiet a few times. I still know what I want to do with the story, and the ending is so close! It still might take a while for me to finish the next chapter, but I have not left this story for dead!**

**I'm so sorry, guys. **


	20. REWRITE OR DUMP?

Ciao~

So I think it's clear i lied and there will be no more chapters. But I can tell you why. One, I've improved in writing and I feel like this all sucks, and two, i feel as if this is rushed.

I would like to rewrite this, also adding in a few things to make it longer and more detailed (over all, 100% better story). Also maybe changing the Title. But would you read it if I did this? I understand if not. If not, then I can not simply let you dangle from a cliffhanger. If you've tossed the story in the trash, Then I will tell you everything that I remember. The ending, morals, and anything extra about the Coma world and what not.

Thank you for actually reading this old story and for understanding. Any answers/reviews/questions/etc will be greatly appreciated. Grazie!

~InvaterCat/Ninja-Neko-Aru


End file.
